


Lost in LA

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon, Crossover, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-31
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has been in LA for five months, He goes missing and brian and the boys head to LA to find him. They find themselves in a dark world and need the help of an Angel to find Justin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author’s note: Ok I’ve edited this chapter because I realised I made a mistake with the timelines, (I don’t know if anyone noticed). LA is three hours behind Pennsylvania rather than three hours forward so Justin should not have been in bed when Brian is getting home.

\---------------

Brian wearily slides the door of the loft open and stares bleakly into the unwelcoming loft. It’s late, so the place is drenched in darkness, the tendrils of light from the streetlights outside casting eerie shadows as they bounce off his expensive minimalist furniture. This place, that was once home, full of light and laughter now just echoes the loneliness in his heart. 

He walks in, places his brief case on the kitchen counter and heads straight for the bar without even turning on a light. He pours himself a shot of Jim Beam and knocks it straight back but even the warmth of the whiskey fails to reach the cold dark place inside him. He stands, seemingly looking into the darkness, yet really lost inside his own head, when the phone rings and jerks him out of his immobile state. Brian eagerly moves over to pick up the phone and his malaise is instantly forgotten as the words “Hey Brian” coming from the other side of the country send a ray of sunshine deep inside him to warm his soul.

“Hey I was just thinking about you” Brian said as he moved over to close the door to the loft and flick on the lights. 

“Really what was I doing, sucking you off or where you reaming me into the bed”

Brian smiled at this and as he poured himself another drink said “Neither, I just came home and was thinking how nice it is to come home to a bit of peace and quiet after a long days work without having someone chatting my ear off or blaring their music”.

“Yeah, I might just believe that if you didn’t keep me on the phone for at least two hours every night, and that’s just your busy nights. Last night it was four. You miss me like crazy and you know it.”

“Yeah well maybe I miss you a little, but only because no one here knows how to give a decent blow job, your mouth really deserves some kind of award.” Brian joked stretching out on his white leather sofa and placing his feet up on the coffee table.

Sitting on the balcony of his LA Apartment, looking out at the sunset, Justin smiles at this, knowing how hard even this much of an admission is for Brian. “I really miss you too Brian, I can’t believe it really it’s been five months since we fucked”

I can, thought Brian, every one has felt like a year. “Yeah well not long now, only one more month of peace till I’m tripping over all your shit again.”

“Well I guess you won’t be interested in my news, seeing as how you don’t miss me and are so uneager to have me home.” Justin says in a teasing voice.

“What news”, Brian queries eagerly, a faint hint of excitement causing his heart to race just a little faster.

“Oh, you won’t be interested, maybe I’ll call mum and Daphne and see if they miss me more” Justin sing-songed playing this for all it was worth.  
“Jusss-tin” Brian says softly, the hint a warning clearly audible to someone who new him as well as Justin.

Justin smiled, “Well if you must know there was a big update meeting at the studio today and Brett was so happy with how everything is going. It seems were ahead of schedule, something I’m told never happens in the movie industry, and that baring complications, I should be finished by the end of the week. I mean I will still have to come out here fairly regularly for meetings and shit, but I can handle any changes by email, so I guess I’ll be free to go home. That is if there was someone there waiting for me that was worth all the rush.”

The rush of happiness that swept though Brian at hearing this, made him forget to pretend to be aloof “It’ll be good to have you home, I have missed you”, he said to his lover, a warm smile on his face.

Justin, surprised out of his joking mood by this frank admission, turned serious and in a voice loaded with yearning “I can’t wait to feel you inside me again, it feels like I have been empty forever”

Brian smirked, he liked knowing that he was the only one Justin let top him, and that whatever tricks he met out there in L.A, there was still something Justin kept just for him. He got hard instantly just remembering how it felt to fill that emptiness in Justin. 

“Where are you”  
“On the balcony. You?”  
“On the couch. Are you hard?”  
“From the moment I heard you’re voice”  
“Well get inside and get naked cos I’m going to spend the next few hours explaining in detail, exactly what I’m going to do to you the moment you get home.”

Justin closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh of anticipation as his hand slid down his body to grip his erection.

“Hours?”  
“Oh its going to take at least hours to explain. Of course the actual act is going to take days” Brian drawls and smiles a predatory grin as he hears Justin give a low moan on the other end of the phone. The emptiness that had filled the loft earlier was now replaced by heat as the conversation took its usual direction.

A long time later, lying weak and satisfied naked on his bed, the phone still held loosely to his left ear, Brian lets his heartbeat settle back to normal as he listens to the rapid breathing of his lover begin to settle down. 

“You know as much as I will be glad to have you home, I’m really going to miss these long phone calls from you. That artistic imagination of yours really gets the job done.”

“Well I aim to please, just remember the rest of the things I can do with my mouth rather than just talk”

“Please not again, even my hands are cramping up now, and I have work tomorrow”

“Speaking of tomorrow, I’m heading out to this new club opening I got invited to, so I probably wont be able to call. It’s supposed to be very exclusive so it should be cool.”

“If it’s that exclusive how did you get invited” Brian retorted a little harshly, disappointment at missing out on their regular call turning his mood.

“One of the studio lawyers I met at the meeting invited me, I think he has the hots for me, he was certainly giving me the hungry eye all through the meeting”

“Oh, is he hot” Brian queried with sudden interest.

“No, he’s fairly old and a bit slimy, but a party’s a party right. Have you got any plans?”

“Oh just the usual, I’ll probably head to Babylon with the boys, pick up some trick to satisfy my needs seeing as your abandoning me. Call me in the morning though ok.”

“Ok, well I’d better go, night”

“Night”

“And Brian, I Love you”. He hung up quickly before Brian could say anything, not wanting to hear the silence if Brian didn’t say anything back.

“I love you too” Brian said to the dark, what he had never said to his lover.


	2. Lost in LA

Brian leaned back against the bar and raised a glass to his lips as he slowly perused the throng of hard, sweaty male bodies, moving in ecstasy to the throbbing music pumping though Babylon’s speakers. His roaming eyes slid past Emmet, dancing lavishly with his arms in the air and Mikey and Ben mimicking later activities as their bodies rubbed and pressed against each other in time with the music, lips already joined in need. His eyes slid on to collide with the focused stare of one of the most gorgeous examples of the male form that Brian had seen in a long time, except in the mirror of course. 

Tall, almost as tall as Brian, full head of pitch black hair, chiselled features and most importantly a body that had just the right percentage of muscle, being hard and firm without being bulky. Though it was impossible to tell from that distance exactly what colour his eyes were, the message they contained was reading load and clear. Brian maintained steady eye contact with this vision as he slowly started moving towards him, careful to keep his face expressionless at all times. He waited till the guy was only about a meter from him and just starting to crack the “hey wanna dance” smile, before he lifted an eyebrow and said

“Not interested”

“What are you crazy”, came the shocked and disbelieving cry from his left, as the guy threw Brian a dirty look and sloped off feigning indifference. 

“That has to be the hottest guy in the place, the hottest guy that has ever been in the place, and you are just going to let him walk away. No correction “told” him to walk away”

Brain slowly turned to his left to look at Ted, standing beside him with his arm draped across his boyfriend Blake’s shoulders, who was looking in shock between the fabulous ass retreating away from them and Brian’s face.

“Don’t judge everyone by your standards Theodore, I’ve had better.”

“They don’t come much better than that, but then you haven’t really been interested in anyone these days”, Ted drawled, a little hurt at Brian’s usual insult. “One might think you where actually going monogamous”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Shut up, teddy” warned Emmet, walking up with Ben and Michael, having heard the tail end of the conversation.

Ted was out for revenge however, “Well think about it, this is the first time you’ve come out to Babylon with us in about two weeks and god knows when the last time anyone saw you go off with a trick was. I was just wondering what was so interesting it keeps you home all these nights. Talking to your “BOYFRIEND” perhaps” he says innocently, taking a sip of his drink.

“Teddy shut uu-pp”, Emmet whispered desperately.

“That’s ok Em, Theodore’s right, I have been neglecting my duties lately, what with recovering from cancer and starting up a new business, that coincidently provides him with employment. I will have to see about rectifying the situation immediately.” Brian remarked in a dry and sarcastic tone, putting down his drink and staking off in the direction of the previously mentioned hottie.

“Well done Teddy”

“What! If you think that speech makes me feel in any way guilty, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“That’s not what I’m taking about. I think it’s a very good sign that Brian has been devoting so much of his time keeping up his relationship with Justin, but you know him well enough by now to know that once he thinks anybody has noticed that he cares or if he thinks he’s losing that precious image of his, he starts playing up the whole “Brian Kinney, stud of Liberty Avenue” thing for all its worth. I don’t think Justin is going to be thanking you if he starts staying out all night tricking and missing his calls just to prove a point.”

“Oh come on Em,” Michael interrupted, “Brian’s never going to change. It’s not as if he and Justin are having deep felt romantic discussions about the state of their relationship. Its more like they are trying to break the record for the most amount of phone sex carried out over the shortest period of time.”

“If his phone bills are anything to go by, they are well on their way”, Ted added. “They have probably had more sex over the phone in the last five months than I have had physically in the last ten years.” 

“Well I think you’re wrong, I think Brian has changed. He has been changing for the last four years, ever since he met Justin, he just doesn’t like having it pointed out to him. He’s quite happy being in a relationship as long as he doesn’t have to think about the fact that he’s in a relationship.”, Emmet remarked “And I for one have been enjoying the nicer happier Brian we’ve been dealing with lately, before teddy here went and put his big foot in it.”

“Well I have to admit he has been in a good mood a lot lately”, Michael mused, “Where do you think he’s gone now?”

“Oh into to that backroom to get his dick sucked and prove a point, where else” Em said breezily all the while giving Ted dirty looks. “Come on guys, back to the dance floor, its Thursday night and the weekend starts here.”

“Yes, well for some of us the weekend doesn’t start till tomorrow” drawled Ted, “Me and Blake are out of here, talk to you guys tomorrow”. 

 

Leaning back against the backroom wall, Brain gripped the pitch black hair of his earlier admirer and settled back to enjoy the sensations of the man’s mouth as it swallowed his swollen cock. Ted was right, for once, thought Brian, it had been too long since he had actually felt these sensations while someone else was actually physically in the room. If he kept this up, he may as well cut off his dick, declare himself a dyke and be done with it.

Sudden vibrations in his back pocket, interrupted his pleasure induced haze, but it was the unpreventable trickle of guilt he felt when he recognised the number, that really brought him back to alertness.

“Fuck” he said as he snapped open the phone. “Hey, I thought you weren’t going to call tonight, what with heading off to your fancy exclusive party and all.”

“I am on my way now, that’s why I called. You won’t believe what happened, Edward rang me earlier to tell me he was sending a car to pick me up and there a few minutes ago the biggest fucking limo I have ever seen in my life pulled up outside the door. I mean Brian this fucking thing is amazing.”

“Wait a minute, slow down, who the fuck is Edward” returned Brian a bit overwhelmed by the excitement in Justin’s voice.

“He’s the lawyer guy I told you about remember. Any way he is not important, what is important is how fucking amazing this car is. I mean this thing has everything; a complete entertainment system, a mini bar, snacks, phone, everything.”

“I’ve been in a limo before Justin, what I want to know is why some guy who you barely know is sending one to you. It makes me question what he wants from you.” 

“Excuse me, weren’t we busy” queried the forgotten trick, kneeling by Brian’s open crotch. “Hang on this will just take a minute”, Brian answered absently still thinking about Justin’s situation. Unfortunately Justin had heard the exchange.

“Where are you” he queried anxiously, already knowing the answer. “In Babylon where I said I’d be” returned Brian quick on the attack, “In the backroom if you must know, getting my cock sucked by Pittsburgh’s finest.”

“Well! Sorry to interrupt you with my childish excitement”, Justin replied, trying in vain to hide the hurt in his voice as his hopes, raised from last nights admissions, where crushed. “You go back to what you where doing, I talk to you sometime tomorrow”

“Wait Justin, I need to talk to you. I don’t like the sound of this Edward guy, I mean what do you know about this guy, maybe you shouldn’t be going off alone with him.”

“Oh and what do you know about the guy currently sucking your dick, I mean I bet you don’t even know his name. Don’t worry about me Brian. I’m a big boy now I can take of myself. I don’t need you and you obviously don’t need me. Bye” Justin says before hanging up the phone.

“Justin wait…Justin. SHIT.” Brian closed the phone and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “Fuck!!”

“Something the matter”, queried the trick looking up.

“Nothing that concerns you.” Brian returns coldly, pushing the guy away from him, tucking in his cock and zipping up his fly. “I’m done, thanks, see you around” he added, stalking away before the guy could even get off his knees.

 

Later that night, Brian tossed and turned, alone in his bed, gripped in the throes of a vicious nightmare. He could see a Justin, shirtless, dancing in the middle of crowded dance floor. Golden light seemed to be shining out of his every pore as he lost himself to the music. Justin’s light seemed all the brighter for the darkness that surrounded it. Pale figures, drenched in darkness, massed around him. As Justin danced on regardless, these figures seemed to be feeding on his light. As time went on their number increased, drawing in tighter and tighter to Justin until they completely blocked his light and Brian couldn’t find him in the darkness. 

“JUSTIN” Brian cried as woke, drenched in sweat, his heart beating so hard in threatened to tear itself from his chest. 

Brian slowly calmed down as he looked round his empty loft and realised it was just a dream. Sleep however remained elusive as Brian lay for hours in his bed, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that it was just a dream, he couldn’t seem to shift the cold sense of dread that had crept into his very soul.


	3. Lost in LA

Early Friday morning Brian stares hard at the phone, as he drinks his coffee, willing it to ring. It doesn’t and Brian anxiously tries to control his impatience by telling himself over and over again that it was just a dream, Justin was fine, and that the only reason he hadn’t called was that he was either still out, home but asleep after having a good night, or he was mad at Brian for the night before. No matter what Brian tried to tell himself however, he couldn’t quite get rid of the feeling that something was wrong.

One shower later and Brian was back staring at the phone. Thirty minutes spent leisurely picking out what to wear, getting dressed, eating breakfast and Brian was running out of distractions. He was already running late, yet he couldn’t seem to bring himself to leave the loft. 

‘You’re being an idiot’ thought Brian, ‘he has no reason to call you at this hour of the morning. I mean,fuck, its only six in the morning in LA. Even if he did want to call, why would he think you’d be here, you’re usually gone by now.’ More staring at the phone. ‘If you call him, he’s just going to think that you’re checking up on him and that you think he can’t take care of himself. Especially after last night. So just grab you’re suitcase and go to work already’

Brian quickly turned, picked up his case and jacket and started towards the door, only to pause with his hand on the handle. Leaning against the metal door in frustration, “Chrrrrist” he growled between gritted teeth, before turning, stalking back, dumping the case and coat back on the stool, grabbing up the phone and punching speed dial. 

Listening to the click, click tones as the call is routed from connection to connection across the width of the country, Brian begins to pace impatiently from side to side, only to halt in anticipation as the phone began to ring. Unfortunately!

“Hey this is Justin, I can’t come to the phone right now, but please leave a message and I’ll get back to you”. Brian hangs up without leaving a message, stands staring at the phone in his hand in frustration for a minute, before once again picking up his stuff and leaving for work.

10:00 EST “Hey this is Justin, I can’t come….”  
10:50 EST “Hey this is Justin……”  
11:30 EST “Hey this is J….”

11.45 EST

A knock on his office door had Brian glancing up from where he was sitting, staring into space, to see Ted sticking his head around the door. “Hey is it safe to come in here, Cynthia seems to think we should post a warning and leave the building.”

“Yeah well you should know by now when to heed her advise. What can I do for you Theodore?”

“Well sorry to disturb, I’m just meeting up with Emmet and Michael for lunch at the Diner and I thought that if you didn’t have anything better to do you might like to come along, but if your busy…”

Brian looked away from Ted to the phone on his desk, torn. He wasn’t really in the mood for hanging out with the boys right now, but he hadn’t been able to concentrate on work all day and he was on the verge of cracking up, so any kind of distraction would be good. He looked back at Ted and said

“Sure why not. See you outside at 12.00?”

“Great, see you there”

Brian maintained eye contact with Ted until he had retreated out the door and closed it behind him, before once again reaching for the phone. After once again listening to the recording, he caved and decided to leave a message.

“Hey Justin, I have been trying to reach you all morning. I don’t know if you’re busy or if you just don’t want to talk to me, but when you get this can you please call me, so we can talk. Just let me know your okay, alright? Bye.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian quickly spotted Michael and Emmet sitting in a booth against the wall, as he and Ted entered the diner and quickly made his way over to join them.

“Hey guys”, Ted greats as they slide in. 

“Hey”, greets Michael, looking up, “Brian are you ok? You look like shit.”

“I’m fine Mikey, nice to see you too. Hey Deb, can we order over here already?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming keep your pants on.” Deb replied moving towards the booth, “You bellowed your majesty? Let me guess Turkey sandwich on wheat no mayo for Brian and Tuna fish on white bread, double mayo, potato chips with coleslaw for Ted.”

“Predictable as always that’s me, thanks Deb.” Ted smiled at her.

“Well not me, I’ll have the double cheeseburger and fries.” Brian interrupted.

“Ok now I KNOW something’s up, you never eat stuff like that unless something is wrong”, Michael broke in concerned.

“You do look a little pale, sweetie” Deb added.

“Look I’ve already said I’m fine, now I’m going to the bathroom and when I come back I don’t want to hear anymore about how bad I look”, Brian retorted angrily before getting up from the table.

“Ok what’s his problem” Emmet inquired looking at Ted.

“Dammed if I know, but he has been biting everyone’s head off all morning”, Ted answered, “I mean more than he usually does.” 

“What did he get fucked on the wrong side of the bed this morning or something”, Emmet joked.

“No something’s up I can tell” Michael said concerned looking towards the restrooms.

“Well, you know Brian, if he wants you to know he’ll tell you, if not …” Deb drawled. “Now I better get this food order in before he comes back complaining”, she finished before walking away. 

Just in time as Brian returned from the bathrooms, cell phone in hand. As he sits down at the table, he places the phone on the table where he can see it.

“Expecting a call?” Michael enquired.

“What?” Brian replied distracted, “umm yeah, a client has been trying to reach me.”

Debbie soon returned with the food, and the conversation returned to its normal topics of men, sex and partying as they ate. All the while though, Michael noted that Brian was distracted and kept repeatedly looking at his phone. Towards the end of the meal, the phone finally rang, only to have Brian snap it up and answer it before the end of the first ring.

“Hello” he asks body tense and straight, only to sink desponded when he heard Cynthia on the other end of the line. “Oh hey Cynthia, what’s up?....Ok I’ll get back to him ASAP …. Thanks. Any other messages for me? ……And you’ve been there the whole time….No that’s ok, Bye.” Brian hangs up the phone dejected.

“Okay what going on and I’m not taking ‘nothing’ for an answer?” Michael asked staring hard at Brian. Brian held the stare in silence for a few minutes before giving in.

“Have any of you heard from Justin today?”

“No”, said Ted.

“No”, said Emmet.

“No, I was talking to him yesterday, he was telling me how the update meeting went and that he’d be home early, but nothing since then. Why?” Michael answered.

“Its nothing, I just haven’t been able to reach him this morning and I was just wondering if anyone has heard from him that’s all.” 

“What’s the big deal you only talked to him yesterday didn’t you?”

“Yeah last night, but we had a bit of a fight, so that’s probably why he’s avoiding me.”

“What kind of a fight?”

“Nothing to serious, he just happened to call when I was in the backroom with that trick last night and he got upset about it.”

“See I knew something like that was going to happen”, interrupted Emmet glaring at Ted.

“It’s not just that Em. Justin was heading to some club, with a guy I didn’t like the sound of, but when I tried to tell him to be careful, he got all huffy about the hypocritical nature of my concern and hung up. I haven’t been able to reach him since.”

“Do you think something might have happened to him?” Emmet asked concerned.

“I don’t know. Its one thing if he doesn’t want to talk to me, I just want to know if he got home alright.”

“Well I have his cell number lets see if he answers me”, said Michael pulling out his phone.

“Hey this is Justin, I can’t come….”

“No, it’s just his voicemail. I’ll leave a message…hey Justin. Michael here, I need to talk to you so give me a call when you get this that would be great. Bye…..Hmm I wonder where he is.”

“He’s probably just not answering you because he knows Brian probably asked you to call and he’s punishing him”, reasoned Ted. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Michael do you have a general number for the art department at the studio, I can see if he showed up for work this morning.” Brian asked anxiously

“Sure, here you go”

Brian punched in the number and waited for an answer.

“Sunset studios Art Department, how can I help you?”  
“Justin Taylor, please.”  
“I sorry Mr Taylor is not in at the moment, can I take a message.”  
“Has he been in at all today?”  
“Who’s calling please?”  
“This is Brian Kinney, I’m his boyfriend. I’ve been having some trouble reaching him either at home, his cell or his direct line. I just want to know if he came in to work this morning.”  
“Ah, the famous Brian Kinney, the inspiration for all we do. No I’m sorry Mr Kinney, he hasn’t come into work this morning. We haven’t heard from him either which is not like him.”  
“Ok, I’ll keep trying. If you see him tell him to call me right away, thanks. Bye.”  
“Bye”

Brian hung up the phone and looked at the others worriedly.

“He’s not there”

“Brian it’s way too early to panic. He probably just got drunk and picked up some trick last night in retaliation. He’s more than likely sleeping off a killer hangover in some guy’s bed right now.” Michael reassured

“I’m sad to say that right now I hope that’s true.” 

“Yeah I mean what is there to worry about Justin going home drunk to some strange guy’s place and not being seen or heard from since.” Ted said sarcastically.

“Teddy, you’re not helping” Emmet warned

“Thanks for your concern Ted” Brian said getting up, “I have to get back to work, I’ll talk to you guys later in Woody’s.” 

“Let us know if you hear anything”, Michael shouted after him as he walked away.

“Brian wait….” Ted shouted after him in vain. “Great, that’s just great.”

“What?” Michael inquired.

“Oh nothing, I just came with him.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Christ” Ted remarked looking at the door.

Michael, Ben and Emmet looked up from where they where sitting at a table in Woody’s, to see a very wretched looking Brian walking down the stairs and coming towards them.

“I take it you haven’t heard anything”, Michael asked concerned.

“Nothing, he never showed for work and nobody has heard from him since last night. I have called every phone he has, left hundreds of messages, but all I get is voicemail, voicemail, voicemail. I even called Daphne and got her to try him, but she had the same result.”

“I’m sure there’s a logical explanation” said Michael, trying and failing to keep the worry out of his voice

“Yeah, like what?” Brian retorted

“Well I can’t think of one right know but I’m sure there is one.” Michael whined backing down. “Try him again now.”

Brian wearily punched the speed dial button once more, at this point resigned to hearing the same voicemail message. Only instead of Justin’s cheery tones, a dry recorded message brought with it a new level of fear

“The user you are trying to contact is either out of coverage or has their phone switched off. Please try again later.”

“His cell is dead, that’s it, something’s definitely wrong I can feel it.”

“You don’t know that, don’t panic” Ted interjected

“No, I DO know that. Not wanting to talk to me is one thing. But no one can contact him and now his cell is powered off. Something’s wrong.”

“Hey I have an idea”, interrupted Emmet, “There’s Mysterious Marilyn, let’s ask her.”

“Emmet this is serious, we don’t have time for quacks right now”, Michael said angrily.

“I don’t know Mikey, she did know where he was the last time he went missing”, Ted said coming to Emmett’s defence.

“And she knew about Brian’s credit card and the tire blowing out”, Emmet backed up. “I mean what can it hurt.”

Brian looked back over his shoulder to where Mysterious Marilyn was sitting in the back reading the Tarot.

“Brian you’re not seriously thinking about asking a psychic, are you?” Michael asked incredulously.

“Well Emmett’s right Mikey, what can it hurt. Besides at this point I’m desperate.” Brian replied leaving the table and walking over to where Marilyn was sitting. Emmet and Ted are quick to getup and follow. Ben takes one look at Michael, who sighs and then gets up to follow with him reluctantly.

“Excuse me Marilyn I need to talk to you”, Brian said approaching the mysterious drag queen.

“Oh I know, I’ve been waiting for you. You know it’s quite careless of you to lose the boy again, I would have thought you would have learnt your lesson by now, but always the stubborn one.” Marilyn remarked airily.

“So you know that Justin is missing”

“Oh he’s more than missing, he’s in trouble, but then you already knew that didn’t you.”

“I don’t know anything, I just can’t reach him”, Brian retorted

“Oh you know. You have since you woke up this morning. It always amazes me how people can just ignore the messages they get, especially when there that obvious.”

“Okay so I know something’s wrong, can you just tell me what?”

“Well now that you’re here lets see what the cards have to say.” Marilyn answered, shuffling the Tarot cards and laying them out in the Celtic Cross pattern good for discerning details. 

“Oh dear god, that poor boy, this is much worse than I thought”, Marilyn whispered going quite pale. 

“What? What’s going on? Is he ok? Brian queried desperately

“Oh he’s far from ok, but I’m afraid there is nothing you can do for him now”, Marilyn replied beginning to quickly gather up her things.

“What? Is he… Is he dead?” Brian whispered

Marilyn stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. “Not yet, but he is outside your reach. Leave it be, there is nothing you can do now. Now if you will excuse me I have to go”, she finished, before turning on her heel and walking quickly out of Woody’s. Brian stared after her in confusion and fear.

“Brian leave it, she’s just some crazy old drag queen trying to scare you. Remember how she freaked Lindsey and Melanie out before the wedding, about how it was all going to end in disaster.”

“Oh you mean the same Mel and Linds whose wedding almost went to shit and who are now split up” interrupted Emmet. This is all it took to jolt Brian out of his immobile state and he started to follow Marilyn at a run, catching her just outside Woody’s.

“Stop you have to tell me what you know, you have to help me”, he begged.

“You don’t understand, the boy has entered into a world that you are in no way equipped to deal with, it’s outside the realm of everything you know or have even dreamt of. You don’t even want to believe in me now, even though every instinct inside of you is telling you otherwise. What makes you think you can handle something that will turn your world on its head. I’m sorry baby, I just don’t think you can handle it. I would just be sending you and your friends into a danger that could get you killed.”

“So what am I supposed to do, just forget Justin ever existed? You listen to me, if he’s in trouble I need to help him, and I will. No matter how dangerous or what crazy shit I have to deal with. I’ll handle it, I have to. He’s my responsibility. I’m supposed to protect him.”

“They weren’t far off, he and your friend, when they made you their superhero, were they kid,” Marilyn said quietly, looking at Brian’s intense face. “I’m probably going to regret this later, but I sense that there is still hope for that kid somehow and that it depends on you. You’re going to have to be strong though and put aside your cynicism. It will only hold you back.”

“Just tell me what I have to do.”

“Well I don’t know much, this is not a world I have ever been or want to be involved in, but I do know someone who should be able to put you on the right track. When you get to LA find a Karaoke bar called Caritas, It’s only recently been reopened after being closed for a couple of years. Don’t freak out over who and what you might see there and ask for the Host.”

“Who is this guy, what does he do.”

“Oh he’s in much the same line as work as me, only with a much clearer connection. More importantly however, I heard that, for a while there he was in the game with the big boys, he should be able to lead you to someone who can help.”

“What game?”

“Oh sweetie that’s a whole other story. One you don’t have time for, I don’t care to tell and one you’ll be a part of soon enough. You had better go, time is of the essence. Good luck.”

“Thank you” said Brian turning to leave.

“Don’t thank me yet, hero, not until you really know what it is your letting yourself in for. Oh and Brian”

“Yeah”

“Be thinking of a song.”

* * *

Speaking of which, I am a bit stuck on the song Brian should sing when he gets to Caritas. If anybody has any suggestions of something meaningful but not to soppy let me know. Give me the reason why you think it fits too.


	4. Lost in LA

It was early the next afternoon before Brian’s hire car pulled up outside Justin’s apartment building in LA. With him were Michael, Ben and Emmet. He had tried to get them all to stay behind, worried at the danger Mystic Marilyn had predicted, but Michael would not be dissuaded. He had insisted that as Brian’s best friend he and Ben where needed, so they had packed Hunter off to Debbie’s for the weekend, at much protest mind you, and here they where. Not that Brian would admit it, but he was secretly glad to have Ben’s muscles there as back up in case they ran into any trouble. 

Brian had managed to talk Ted into staying behind, insisting that someone needed to be available to deal with Kinnetic. Emmet however had begged to be included in the search, citing desperate worry over Justin. So two flights and one connection in Chicago later, here they were. 

First of all Brian tried knocking and then pounding on Justin’s apartment door. When he got no answer they went to find the building manager. 

“I sorry mister, I can’t just let you into his apartment”, was the Building managers answer after Brian had managed to track him down and enquire after getting in to Justin’s apartment to check on him.

“Look I’m his boyfriend for fucks safe”, Brian shouted impatiently, “Just let me the fuck in.”

“Brian calm down, shouting at him is not going to accomplish anything.” Michael begged, putting his hands on Brian’s arm, trying to calm him down.

Emmet intervened at this point putting his arm around the building manager, who was in fact quite cute in a Californian surfer boy kind of way, and drew him off to the side, out of Brian’s line of fire. “Listen Mr…, what’s your name sweetheart?”

“Brad”

“Of course it is, listen Brad, you’ll have to excuse Brian he hasn’t had much sleep so he’s a bit on edge. Do you know Justin?”

“Yeah, we hang out sometimes around the pool. He’s pretty cool, really cute.”

“Yeah he’s just precious isn’t he? Have you seen Justin lately? Like today or yesterday?” Emmet inquired.

“No not for a couple days, he came by Thursday to tell me he would be moving out sooner than he thought, but that the studio would pay up until the end of the month anyway, but I haven’t seen him since.” Brad filled in, relaxing in Emmet’s company.

“Look Brad, we are all really close friends of Justin’s, practically family really, and the fact is, we are really worried about him. No one has been able to contact him and he didn’t show up for work yesterday. We have flown all the way from Pittsburgh this morning to try and find him and see if he’s ok. Now we would hate to think that he’s lying inside sick or hurt, waiting on someone to rescue him and we can’t get in. I mean just imagine, it would be like one of those stories you read about where people die all alone and nobody finds them for days.”

“That would be gross.” Brad interrupted, agreeing with Emmet.

“Yes. Yes it would. Now Brad we aren’t interested in stealing any of Justin’s stuff or hurting him. All we want to do is check if he is in there and needs help, or if there is any indication of when he was last home. You can come in with us to make sure. If he’s not there we will only stay a couple of minutes. What do you say?”

“I guess that would be ok, as long as you don’t mess with anything.” 

“Thank you Brad, you’re doing the right thing. I’ll be sure to let Justin know when we find him just how helpful you’ve been.” Emmet said, giving the young man a little hug.

A few minutes later and the boys where back at Justin’s door, Brad turning the key in the lock, while Brian, bouncing on his toes with impatience, breathed down his neck. Then they were inside, Brian shouting out Justin’s name as he quickly moved from room to room. It was a small apartment so it was quickly deduced that Justin wasn’t home.

Michael walked over to the blinking answering machine which was flashing nineteen messages and hit playback.

It was clear from the messages that Justin hadn’t checked his machine since Thursday night. A lot where from Brian, some from Daphne, some from work and some from friends in LA that he was supposed to go out with the night before. Brian quickly started to look though any papers left lying around.

“You said you weren’t going to touch anything” Brad said worriedly, though not making any moves to stop Brian.

“Fuck Off”, Brian threw over his shoulder.

“Look Brad you heard the messages, Justin’s missing, we just need to see if he left any clues as to where he might be”, Emmet reassured.

“Fuck there’s nothing here”, Brian shouted in frustration, before moving into the bedroom. He was starting to look through the bedside drawers, when he noticed the photograph on the bed side table and picked in up. It was a picture him and Justin sprawled on a couch at one of the gang’s frequent parties. He was sitting on Brian’s lap facing forward. Brian had his arms wrapped around him and had his chin resting on his shoulder. Justin was sporting one of his best sunshine smiles, seeming to be in mid laugh. Brian had a cheeky grin. They looked happy and in love, and the sight of it broke something inside of Brian. He sat down heavily on the bed, staring at the photo in desolation.

This is how Michael found him, when he came to help him search the room. He quietly moved across the room and sat next to Brian on the bed, wrapping an arm across his shoulders and leaning into him. “We’ll find him Brian, no matter what it takes”.

“I’m scared Mikey”, Brian whispered, “I can’t lose him again”.

“You’re not going to lose him. Come on we need to figure out a plan of action.”

The two made their way back to living room to check on the progress of the others.

“Did you guys find anything” queried Michael.

“I found an address book”, Ben said, staring at Brian who seemed to have lost the nervous energy that had sustained him thus far and was now looking lost. “Maybe if we call around someone might have seen him”.

“Good Idea, I tell you what, I think we need to split up”, Michael said taking charge. “You and Emmet take a taxi and check into the hotel. Start calling everybody in that book. Brian and I will head over to the studios and talk to Brett, see if anyone over there has heard anything.”

“I want to find that lawyer guy that Justin was meeting up with, he works for the studio”, Brian interrupted.

“We will ask him about that too. Let’s say we meet back at the hotel in a few hours. Ok? Good. 

As they left the apartment, Emmet thanking Brad for his help, Michael pulled Ben aside, “You had better ring around the hospitals and stuff too, just in case.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and Brian met up with Brett, the producer of the movie Rage, at his office at Sunset Studios. (A/N I made Sunset studio up, if one actually exist, I’m sorry). 

“Michael its good to see you”, Brett greeted, coming out to meet them in reception arm outstretched to shake hands.

“Hi Brett, it’s good to see you too. Thanks for meeting us today, sorry to disrupt your weekend. This is my friend Brian Kinney.”

Brett smiled and shook hands with Brian. “Pleased to meet you Mr Kinney, I feel like we’ve already met, I’ve heard so much about you from Justin”. Turning to shepherd the two men into his office, he added “As for disrupting my weekend, please, there is no such thing as a Saturday off when you have a movie in production. 

Brett settled himself behind his desk, directing Michael and Brian to the chairs in front of it, waiting until they where seated and comfortable before continuing. “Now Michael from what you told me on the phone, no one has heard from Justin since Thursday night. I asked around the Art department and confirmed that he didn’t come in yesterday, but it seems to be a bit soon to be sending out a bicoastal search party”.

“Oh well you obviously didn’t grow up with an Italian mother”, Michael joked, before getting serious. “Look Brett, I know it might seem like we’re overreacting but it’s just not like Justin to disappear like this, he should have contacted someone by now. We have just come from his apartment and it’s obvious he hasn’t been there for a while. There were a number of messages on his machine from people he was supposed to meet or contact. From what we have gathered nobodies seen or heard from him since he went to that club on Thursday night.”

“What club”, Brett interrupted curiously.

“That’s what we’re hoping you can tell us”, Brian answered. “When he called me on Thursday night, he was heading some exclusive club for a party that one of the studio lawyers had invited him to. Some guy called Edward.”

“So he went clubbing with another guy. Look I can’t get go getting involved in my employees personal lives just because some jealous boyfriend shows up and is upset that his boyfriend hasn’t called him in a couple of days”, Brett told Brian a little condescendingly.

Brian angrily got up from his chair; put both hands on the desk and leaned forward, staring Brett deep in the eyes. “Look I don’t give a shit if he fucked every guy in the club. Right now I would be relieved if I found out Justin was just holed up at some guys place enjoying some sex marathon. But if that was the case, even if he didn’t want to talk to me, he would have answered the phone to his best friend or his mother, or at least called in sick to work. So stop with the bull shit and just tell me where I can find this Edward guy.”

Brett had shrunk back into his chair, away from the rage that Brian was unleashing. It was suddenly clear to him just how Michael and Justin had come up with the name for their comic book.

“Look I just can’t give out his information, but if you hang on a moment I’ll call him and see where he is”, he answered quickly, already reaching for the phone. Michael pulled Brian back from the desk and made him sit down again. He gave him a warning look that told him to relax.  
“You guys are in luck”, Brett said, hanging up the phone. “He happens to be in his office and has agreed to meet us.”

Brian was already halfway out of the chair. “Ok, well. What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” 

As the three men entered another suite of offices, they where met by a small dark haired man who looked to be in his mid forties. The man wasn’t bad looking but Brian took an instant dislike to him anyway. His smile of greeting looked just a little too practiced.

“Hello, pleased to meet you guys. I’m Edward Carmichael.” the man said putting out his hand to greet them. Michael shook hands with the man, but Brian patently ignored the proffered hand when it was turned in his direction. 

“Where’s Justin? What have you done to him?” Brian demanded, patience wearing thin.

“I don’t have any idea where young Mr Taylor is and I assure you that I haven’t done anything to him”, the lawyer answered icily. “When I left Justin on Thursday night he was in excellent health and was living it up on the dance floor.”

“I don’t believe you”, Brian attacked. “You where the last person to see him, you took him to that club with you on Thursday night and no one has heard from him since.”

“Look, Mr Kinney, I don’t know who you think you are but I don’t appreciate being attacked in my own office. If Justin hasn’t seen fit to call you then I’m sure he has a valid reason. As I understand it, the last conversation you had with him didn’t go too smoothly, something about you being too busy getting your cock sucked to talk to him.”

“Why you…” Brian reached out to grab the man.

Michael caught his arm and pulled him back. “That’s not going to accomplish anything Brian”, he said before turning to the lawyer himself. “I’m sorry Mr Carmichael we don’t mean to sound like we are accusing you of anything…”

“Speak for yourself”, Brian spat angrily.

Michael threw Brian a warning glare over his shoulder before continuing. “We are just worried about Justin and are trying to locate him. You where the last person to see him, if you can tell us anything that might help…”

“Oh I was most definitely not the last to see Justin. When I left he was surrounded with many handsome admirers and he was just in the right kind of mood to make new friends.” Brett said nastily, smirking at Brian. “Maybe he found himself someone that would appreciate him a little more than that asshole. Whatever he did it’s none of my business. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do”, he continued, turning to go.  
“Who are you calling an asshole, you slimy piece of shit” Brian shouted angrily, once again moving to attack the lawyer, only to again be held back by Michael. 

“Brian calm down and let me handle this”, Michael begged. “Look Mr Carmichael, Can you at least give us the name of the club so that we can go and ask around.”

The lawyer stopped and looked around, staring at Michael considering. “‘Sheol’, the clubs name is ‘Sheol’” he smirked, “for all the good it will do you.” 

As he walked away, Michael pulled Brian in the opposite direction. “Come on Brian we’re not going to get anymore out of him. Let’s just go back to the hotel and see how the others did. Thanks Brett. We’ll let you know if we find anything. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Brian and Michael entered their suite, Ben and Emmet looked up from where they where sitting at a table, phone between them. Emmet is quick to jump up, “Any luck?” he asks anxiously. Ben remains sitting, one look at Michaels face telling him the answer is no. 

“Not really, Brett had asked around, but nobodies seen him. We did talk to the lawyer guy that he was meeting Thursday night, but he swears that he left Justin dancing at the club. Brian had a bit of a go at him, so he got defensive and refused to tell us anything except the name of the club.” Michael filled them in, throwing his jacket across the back of the chair, staring over at Brian who had sunk wearily onto the couch. “What about you guys any luck?” he asked hopefully.

“Nothing I’m afraid,” Ben said apologetically. “No news can be good news however, I rang round all the public hospitals and no one fitting Justin’s description has been admitted since Thursday night. I even called the morgues just in case and thankfully came up blank there as well.”

“Oh yes that’s very reassuring, unless of course he’s being held and tortured by some psychopath or worse killed and dumped in a dumpster like that kid Debbie found.” moaned Emmet, totally freaking out.

Brian looked up at this, stared hard at Emmet half in anger, but half in terror as well. Emmet stood stock still as he realised that he had just said what they had all been trying not to say since Justin’s apartment that afternoon. Brian got up of the couch without saying anything and walked slowly into the bathroom. The others tensed waiting for the slamming of the door, but when it was closed quietly, it somehow seemed to strike a harsher note.

“Emmet”, whispered Michael, staring at him in disappointment.

“I know, I’m sorry, but oh my god Michael, I’m just so worried about him”, Emmet said quietly almost in tears. Michael quickly walked over and hugged him, exchanging a look with Ben over Emmet’s shoulder that expressed their mutual fear. 

Michael and Emmet broke apart as Brian came back from the bathroom.

“Hey Brian, you look wrecked, why don’t you and Michael relax and get something to eat”, Ben suggested.

“I’m not hungry”, Brian said, reaching for his jacket, “I have to go to the police station and file a missing person report. Enough time should have passed by now. I know that they probably won’t be able to do much, but maybe they can put some pressure on that Carmichael guy. At the very least, they will be able to let us know, if as Emmet suggested he shows up in a dumpster.”

Emmet gulped at this, putting his hand to his mouth as tears started falling again.

“That’s a good idea, hang on and I’ll come with you”, Ben said getting up and grabbing his jacket as well. “Michael you stay here with Emmet and get something to eat. Try to calm him down” he added in a whisper to Michael as he passed on the door. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the evening when Ben and Brian let themselves back into the suite.

“How did it go”, Michael asked.

“Much as expected, we filled in all the paperwork and they said they would see what they could do.” Ben let them know, looking worriedly at Brian, who walked straight into his room with out saying anything. “I gave Horvath a call in Pittsburgh and asked him to call and put some pressure on them. Don’t worry” he said quickly as Michael tried to interrupt. “I told him not to tell Debbie. As far as she’s concerned we are all out here enjoying a last minute vacation with Justin before he comes home.”

“Its not that I want to keep her in the dark, it’s just that she’d worry herself to death.” Michael defended. 

“I know”, Ben comforted, smiling at the man he loved. “You’re a good son and your right. There is no point in worrying her until we know something more concrete.” 

“How is he?” Michael whispered. “I don’t know he hasn’t said much.” Ben answered looking at the door to Brian’s room.

Michael released himself from Ben’s arms and said “I’ll go and check on him.” 

On entering Brian’s room, Michael found him sitting at a desk, laptop in front of him, using the hotel wireless to connect to the internet.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked curiously.

“Looking for information on that club ‘Sheol’, the one Justin and the lawyer went to. I want to get an address and go down there”, Brian answered. He looked up at Michael. “I need to be doing something Michael.”

“I understand, I’ll tell the others and we’ll start getting ready to go out.” 

Brian focused back on the computer as Michael left the room. He soon found more than he’d bargained for. The club had no official advertising website, nor was it listed in any of the clubbing guides. It had however still generated a lot of interest on the web and none of it was good. The clubs name was apparently another name for Hell or a place of the dammed and consequently it had become of interest to the Occult fringe. 

Brian didn’t pay much heed to the notions that it was a hang out for vampires, but what did catch his attention was the number of accounts from people with missing family or friends, all apparently last seen around this club. Brian was able to find stuff about four separate people. He bookmarked the pages and then sat back staring at the screen worriedly.

“Oh Justin, you stupid trusting twat, what have you gone and got involved in”, he whispered to himself, before going back to the computer to look up one more thing.

“Hey Brian, we’re ready if you are”, Michael said coming into the room to see Brian writing something down on a piece of white paper.

“I’m ready”, Brian replied, putting the paper in his pocket and shutting down the computer. “Let’s go.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes a good hour and thirty minutes and a lot of consulting of the LA A to Z, but the boys finally manage to locate the club. It is marked with a discrete sign, down a dark alley, in a very industrial area that was very quiet at this time of night.

“Are we sure this is it?” Michael asked, “It doesn’t look like a club.”

“I’m sure, Justin said it was very exclusive, it makes sense that it would be hard to find.” Brian answered, double checking the address just to make sure.

“Brian’s right, see there’s a bouncer just inside the door”, Ben added pointing to the door of the club.

The boys made their way up to the club entrance, Brian and Ben in front, Michael and Emmet lagging a step behind. The bouncer in question stepped out to block their path.   
Even Brian was intimidated when they got a proper look at the guy’s size.

“Sorry sirs, this club is members only”, the bouncer said calmly

“How do you know we are not members”, Michael asked confused.

“I know all the members, plus you are not our type of clientele”

“And just what is your type of clientele”, Brian fired back insulted.

The bouncer looked away from Michael and back at Brian. He paused and then takes his time slowly looking Brian up and down, a slight smile on his face that looked quite predatory. It was a look the guys were used to seeing on guy’s faces when they looked at Brian.

“Oh we might have let you in a few years ago, I’m seriously tempted now, but the members prefer their guests to be a lot younger.”

Brian, noting the comment and the smile, recognised a familiar playing field and changed tactics. The previous hard threatening look was replaced by a warm sexy smile Brian new few could resist.

“Well thank you for the compliment”, he said stepping closer, actually having to turn his face up to keep eye contact, something that very rarely happened. “Look, I don’t really want to get in your club, I’m really looking for someone who was here a couple of nights ago. This was the last place he was seen so we would just like to ask around and see if anyone remembers him.”

The bouncer’s demeanour cooled instantly. “Look as I said this is a private club, our members don’t like having people in there they haven’t invited themselves and they certainly don’t like being bothered by people asking questions. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

The bouncer was beginning to push them away from the door when they heard a car pull up behind them. The bouncer cursed and said, “Look guys if you know what’s good for you, you will leave now and don’t come back.” He seemed to be warning them with his eyes, but strangely enough not in a threatening way, more in genuine concern.

Once he had moved the boys far enough from the door he moved back to open the door of a large black stretch limo that had stopped at the club entrance. As the boys were walking away, Brian turned back to see two dark haired men in suits emerge from the vehicle, along with a young man in a clubbing t-shirt and cargo pants. It was the young mans blond hair however that caused Brian’s heart to leap into his mouth.

“Justin”, he called excitedly, racing back towards the club.

The three men paused just at the club entrance and looked back. Brian’s heart sank once more when he realised that although around the same age, height and build, the young man smiling at him was not Justin. Brian’s attention was then drawn to the two figures flanking the boy that were glaring at him. Both looked like they were in their late twenties and judging by the wealth of their suits, obviously business men of some wealth. Although both men were quite good looking, something about the paleness of their skin and the look in their eyes scared Brian and he backed away. The three men turned and continued into the club.

Brian pauses for a moment and then walks back to the others.

“Well that was a big waste of time”, Michael whines. “What are we supposed to do now?”

Michael watches as Brian pulls out the piece of paper he was writing on just before they left the hotel and stares at it.

“Now we go sing karaoke”, Brian answers before getting into the rental car.

Michael, Ben and Emmet stare after him like he’s completely lost it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, in another part of town the boys find themselves walking down the stairs of another club. As he enters the main room, Brian, who was in the lead, comes to a complete halt as he gets his first look at the customers.

“Brian you’re in the way” chides Emmet pushing past him. “What’s Wroonnng?”, He asks, voice trailing off. 

“Greetings gentlemen, welcome to Caritas”, greets the very flamboyantly dressed green man, with red horns coming towards them. Brian, Michael and Ben stand stock still staring. Emmet whispers “Oh my God”, before sinking to the ground in a dead faint.


	5. Lost in LA

Added disclaimer –No the Characters of Angel don’t belong to me, they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Ok guys sorry that this chapter took so long but I have an injury to my right hand that was aggravated at the weekend, so it slowed me down. Unfortunately for the story I have to have surgery on it this week which means, as I will only be typing one handed for a while the pace of updated is going t slow down but I will do the best I can.

* * *

Lorne was intrigued by the four men that had just entered his club. While all four where quite attractive, they weren’t the usual type to frequent his little establishment. His sense’s told him that they were definitely human, gay too if the clothing was anything to go by. They did not however seem to be the kind of humans that ordinarily revelled in exploring the supernatural, but far be it from him to judge a book by it cover.

“Greetings gentlemen, welcome to Caritas”, he welcomed moving towards them, only to pause as one of them collapsed dramatically to the floor. The other three men stood there frozen, mouths slightly agape as they looked from Lorne to their friend on the ground.

“Oh don’t worry boys. This happens all the time when you humans stumble down here by mistake. Why don’t I get some of the guys here to carry him back up to the street? You can revive him and convince him it was all a bad dream”, Lorne said calmly to the stunned men, gesturing for some of the bar staff to come help.

Michael took one look at the blue skinned demon with spikes sticking out of his face, moving to lift up Emmet, and went pale, looking to be in serious danger of joining his friend on the floor. Ben, galvanised by concern for his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around him in much needed support. 

Lorne almost had Emmet back out the door, before Brian pulled himself together. “Wait”, he said moving to intercept them at the door. “We didn’t make a mistake, I’m looking for the Host, I need his help, a friend of mine is missing,” Brian said, forcing himself to meet Lorne’s eyes.

“Well, I’m the Host, handsome, and if someone’s sent you here to me for help then you have obviously found yourself in some trouble.” Lorne replied seriously sensing the urgency and worry that was coming off the man in front of him in waves, “and from the look of you I’m slightly afraid to know what it is.”

Lorne and Brian were interrupted at that moment by a girlish scream, as Emmet was revived by some smelling salts, only to find himself face to face with a demon. He jumped to his feet with near superhuman speed, and backed up fully against the door.  
“Brian, what’s happening?” He asked in an urgent whisper. His movements seemed too quick and his eyes darted around like some strung-out junkie. “Were the hell are we? Who are these people? Are they people? Please, please tell me I am hallucinating!” Emmet’s words came like rapid gun fire, and he continued to jibber on for a few more seconds until Lorne decided to take control and calm him down.

“Hey relax, were all friends here, well apart from those guys over there but nobody has found a way to communicate with them yet so…let’s just sit down at a table, order few drinks…well maybe a lot of drinks, and we’ll discuss this problem your friend having.” Lorne stood back to give Emmet a clear view of a quite table in the corner. Emmet looked to Michael who in turn faced Brian, whose reply was to turn and casually head toward the table and sit down with a determined expression.

“Well I guess that means were staying.” Ben says pulling himself up straighter before putting his arms around a shaky Michael and Emmet and guiding them after Brian.

Lorne tried to imagine what could have brought these men here, but then he remembered he didn’t have to, all would be revealed soon enough. However what did worry him slightly was the fact that he found himself already wanting to help them. That Brian fellow was just dreamy.

“Brian, what are we doing here?” Michael asked Brian anxiously as he sat down. These are the first words he had spoken since they entered.  
“Mysterious Marilyn told me that Justin had gotten involved in some weird dangerous stuff and that we would be a bit out of our league in dealing with it. She suggested that the Host here would be able to direct us to someone who could help.”

“Mysterious Marilyn of Pittsburgh?” Lorne interrupts suddenly. ”Well I’ll be damned. How is that old queen? Why I haven’t heard from her in forever! Not since we hooked up that time in Vegas. Is she still going with the whole Catherine Zeta Jones look, I have to say, personally I preferred her as a blond”, Lorne rambled on excitedly.

“Help with what, we still don’t really know what has happened to Justin or where he is” Michael interrupted, ignoring the host and trying desperately not to look at him.

“That’s why where here.” Brain replied before turning towards Lorne. “You’re some sort of psychic like Marilyn right, only stronger? We’re trying to find someone she said you’d be able help.”

“Well isn’t it nice when you are respected by your colleagues”, Lorne gushed, “Why don’t I get you fine gentlemen some drinks and you can tell me all about it. Let me guess, a Cosmo for our flamboyant light-headed friend over there, a sex on the beech for the little cutie, a beer for the hunky stud muffin and for you” he paused looking at Brian inquisitively, “Whiskey straight up. How’d I do?” 

The boys all nodded their heads and the drinks where quick to arrive. Emmet knocked his back in one go and quickly held his glass out for more while Michael sniffed and sipped his slowly as if it held toxic poison.

Brian and Ben had become distracted by a demon that had gotten up on the small stage in front and had started singing what was barely recognisable as “Dream Lover” by Mariah Carey, he was murdering the song even worse than the boys back home in Woody’s.

“I really wish the Krakell demons wouldn’t sing Mariah, they really can’t handle the high notes.” Lorne sighed taking a drink, and cocking his head to the side. “Ah women trouble again. He really should stop biting the heads off his girlfriends it makes it so hard to achieve a long term relationship.”

Michael paled at this and Emmet downed his second drink but Brian looked intrigued.  
“So these creatures are “Demons”, so does that mean that all that occult stuff is actually true?” He asked curiously. “I mean that’s really hard to believe.”

“Sweetie, there is a whole other side of the world that most people never see and if they do don’t believe. Every horror story you’ve heard, every fairytale, every myth, every legend, they all have some basis in fact. Sometimes the truth is made better, less scary and sometimes it’s made worse, but there is truth in it none the less. You humans just don’t like having to deal with the bad stuff”, Lorne said in a sad tone. “Not that I’m saying that’s a bad way to be. I mean sometimes you’re just better off not knowing. After some of the things I went through lately, the idea of closing my eyes and pretending this stuff isn’t real would have been mighty appealing. Course it’s a bit hard to pretend that demons don’t exist when your green and have horns”, he finished jokingly trying to overcome the wave of depression that had just come over him as he thought on the events of the previous year.

“So what exactly are you”, Ben asked still a bit sceptical although his practical nature would not let him ignore the evidence around him whatever his spiritual beliefs. 

“Oh I’m the Host, other wise know as Lorne. I’m what’s called a Anagogic demon, basically what I can do is read peoples aura’s as they sing. I can then tell them stuff about their destiny and how that affects the destiny of those close to them”, Lorne filled them in.

“Look this is bullshit, there are no such things as demons, this has to be some sort of theme club. It’s just some sort of LA thing. You know to give the out of work actors something to do?” Michael interrupted desperately, pleading with Brian and Ben not to back him up and not destroy his illusions.

“I have to say I’m surprised at you Mikey, of all of us I thought that you would be the most open minded about this. After all you have spent you life reading comic books filled with all sorts of monsters and demons and the superheroes that fight them.” Brian replied looking at Michael in surprise.

“That’s just the point. I’ve read about them in comics. Comic books aren’t real, monsters aren’t real Brian”, Michael continued.

“Oh and ‘Rage’ had no basis in fact what so ever. Please! You and Justin took something that happened in your lives and twisted it a little to create a story. What makes you think that other comic book creators don’t do the same thing”, Brian persuaded, trying to make Michael see the truth that was right in front of him.

“That’s different my comic doesn’t have any man eating monsters, only superheroes.” Michael defended not ready to back down.

“Oh not all demons like eating humans, I mean those guys over there do,” Lorne said airily, pointing at a group of grey skinned demons, with sharp protruding teeth, sitting towards the front. Then pointing to a group of small dwarf like guys with big bug like eyes he continued, “Oh and those guys are real partial to human fingers for some reason, but most demons really couldn’t be bothered with humans at all. A lot of demons, like myself, are really quite harmless and do what they can to fit into the world or to go about there business as inconspicuously as possible. Of the demons that do tend to be violent and dangerous most are involved in some sort of clan war or a fight with other demons.”

Michael, who had pulled his hands up and was hugging them to his chest during this speech, was looking around resignedly, “So what your saying is, Is that there is demons but that they are not dangerous to humans.”   
“That’s not what I said at all. I said that not all demons are dangerous to humans, but there are still quite a few that are. Of them, I would say the most predominant threat to humans are the vampires, mainly due to their number”, Lorne clarified seriously.

“Vampires”, Brian queried, interest piqued. “Vampires are real?”

“Oh Vampires are very real, nearly every thing you might have read. Walking dead, they drink blood to survive, they don’t age, a wooden stake to the heart will kill them, as will sunlight, repelled and burned by crosses and holy water, you name its probably true. They don’t to seem to really need coffins though I think that was just a particular fetish of Dracula’s”, Lorne rambled on cheerily, before noticing how pale they where getting.

“Robbie, I think we need another round of drinks over here”, Lorne told the bartender, gesturing to the table.

“Even him?” Robbie asked pointing to Emmet, who while the others had been taking had been knocking back cocktail after cocktail.

“Hmm”, Lorne considered. “Maybe you should virgin his up a bit we don’t want him collapsing again.”

“I think vampires have Justin”, Brian said out of nowhere.

“What makes you think that?” Michael asked curiously

“Well when I was looking up that club on the internet, there was a lot of occult sites that said it was a hang out for vampires. There was also some stories about some other guys who had gone missing and that the club was the last place they where known to have been” Brian explained.

“You never told us any of this”, Michael said accusingly.

“I didn’t want to worry any of you anymore. I thought the vampire stuff was bullshit at first, but something about those guys outside the club creeped me out. That combined with what Mysterious Marilyn said about dark forces made me rethink her advice which is when I decided to come here.” Brian told them.

“Wait, a minute let me get this straight, Justin is the friend you said is missing and now you think he has got involved with vampires. Well I’m sorry to say that if that’s the case then he is probably dead already.” Lorne said gently.

“No, Marilyn said that she sensed that there was still hope, especially if I got help from you.” Brian interrupted, unwilling to believe that Justin could be dead.

“Well, the only thing I can do is to read your aura and tell you what I find.” said Lorne.

“So read it already and tell me what you see.” said an impatient Brian.

“Oh it’s not that easy sweetheart” Lorne said smiling, “You have to sing.”

“Sing! Sing what?” Brian asked looking horrified at the very thought.

“Oh anything all will do, but it might help your aura focus on this particular situation if you sing something that connects you and this Justin friend of yours”, filled in Lorne.

Brian looked from Lorne to the stage, where a demon was just finishing a song, he then looked back at Lorne and asked “It’s the only way?”

“It’s the only way”, Lorne confirmed. “Why don’t you sit and think about the song for a moment while I go and tell the recent performers what the future has in store for them.”

Brian looked around at his friends, who were all, even Michael and Emmet looking back at him in some amusement.

“You guys say one word of this to anyone back home and you’re dead”, Brian threatened, still trying to maintain some pride, even given the situation. It was not going to stop him singing however. As much as he had tried to prevent it Justin had found a way to tunnel through all his walls and become the most important person in Brian’s life. He knew that he would do whatever it took to get him back.

“So decided yet?” Lorne asked coming back to the table.

There was really no choice to make. There was only one song going through his mind at the moment. It did connect him to Justin and had done since they danced to it on the night Justin was nearly taken away from him the first time. 

Brian made his way to the stage stopping to tell the DJ his selection on the way. He got up on stage, grabbed the mike and took a deep breath as the music began to play.

“You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me”

As Brian sang, images of the night he spent dancing with Justin to this song. That night was the first time that he admitted to himself that Justin was more than just some twink he wanted to fuck. When he looked into his eyes as they twirled around the dance floor, Brian had been lost in a world where only the two of them existed. What had surprised him was the fact that it was a world he was quite happy to be in, much as he hated to admit it. Of course reality had intruded into that world only a little while later and it had taken quite a while before Brian had allowed himself to open up like that again. It terrified him that just when he and Justin were in a really good place again, something outside of his control could wrench him from Brian’s life again. He finished the song.

“Oh I know that the musics fine  
Like sparklin' wine,go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing,but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much

You can dance,go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he take you home,you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me

'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me.”

Brian had made a fair crack at the song, childish jamming sessions with Mickey paying off, so he received a generous round of applause on finishing. Brian for once was not interested in praise and his eyes went straight to Lorne’s. The serious and concerned look on the demons face told Brian that the demon had seen something. Brian quickly made his way back to the table to find out what it was.

“So what did you see? Is Justin ok?” Brian queried breathlessly.

“Oh your little ray of sunshine is far from ok, but before you panic, he is alive and I do see a path in which there is hope. Unfortunately it is a path I did not want to travel again, as it requires the help of someone I have tried to part ways with”, Lorne reassured. “However it looks like no matter what I do something is going to keep dragging me back in.”  
“What do you been? Where is Justin? Is he in that club? Did that lawyer have something to do with it?” Brian fired question after question.

“Calm down and I’ll tell you what I know. Yes Justin is in that club. “Sheol”, right? I’m afraid that is another name for hell or place of the dammed. It is a hang out for vampires, I’m afraid. This group is a particularly old and well organised group. That however may be your friend Justin’s salvation.” Lorne told them.

“What do you mean”, Ben asked curious.

“Well your ordinary young vampire when hungry will just grab someone off the street, drink their blood to the point of death and then dump them in the alley where they fall. The older and more sophisticated a vampire gets the pickier they get about their prey. Some stalk their victims, turning the hunt into some kind of game. Some get off on torturing their victims for hour or days. Nearly all of them get more careful about risking exposure as they get older, especially now there are so many slayers about, but we will get to them later. Now the victim of choice for the group of vampires that hang around ‘Sheol’, tend to be young male in their teens or early twenties. What makes these guys different however is that they don’t kill their victims, instead they prefer to keep them alive, only draining them of some blood at a time. This way they build up a food base if you like.”

The boys all looked at bit shocked at this, horror on their faces as they thought of what Justin must be going through.

“How does that lawyer guy Carmichael fit in?” Brian asked

“This group have many human allies that lure victims to them and in this town with new kids arriving every day hoping for stardom and trying to make connections everywhere you would be surprised at how easy it is to do. Edward Carmichael once worked for a law firm called Wolfram and Hart, when this firm came under new management, shall we say, I was asked to screen the employees for evil behaviour. Carmichael was one of the first to go. After that there was a raid on club Sheol as it existed at that time, but it wasn’t very successful and they must have started up again recently.”

“Why wasn’t it successful”, Michael asked, cynicism forgotten as he got caught up in the story.

“Well that’s a long story and one I don’t know all the details of, not my area, but suffice it to say there was a mystical element involved. Dark magic”, Lorne answered.

“So what do we do, how do we get him out?” Brian begged.

“You or I don’t do anything”, replied Lorne. “This is way out of our league, which brings us to the real reason I think Marilyn sent you to me, as she would have seen most of this herself. I used to work with someone who can help you. He is what you Michael might call a Superhero, but believe me this guy is defiantly a lot more the dark avenging Batman type than the clean cut, everybody’s hero Superman. This guy just took out the leaders of a world destroying apocalypse and then barely destroyed a massive demon attack in retaliation. It was all part of a long running battle centring on that law firm I told you about and it was a battle that cost me a lot of my friends. When it was over I said goodbye to the world of fighting evil and dark avengers and set about becoming a simple entertainer. I don’t want to get involved in that world again, but as someone who has lost a lot of close friends, family really, I know what you are going through. So I’ll do what I can and go call this guy and hopefully he can help you out”. 

Lorne then got up from the table and went to his office where he picked up the phone. When he got a voicemail message he said “Angel, Its Lorne. I know I said that I don’t want to be involved anymore, and I don’t, but something’s come up. There are some guys here in the club who’s friend has been taken by the vampires at Sheol. They need your help, so when you get this please come by the club, I’ll keep them here as long as possible. And Angel, I’m sorry that I didn’t come by, I found out on the grapevine that you, Spike and Illyria had survived but I just couldn’t deal with the loss of the others enough to be able to deal with seeing you. Anyway, no time for that now. Please come.”

Lorne hung up the phone and headed back to the guys.

“He wasn’t there so I left a message. It may be a while before he gets it if I know Angel and voicemail”, Lorne told them.

Brian looked disappointed but there was nothing he could do. 

“So what’s the deal with this guy?” Michael asked eagerly “You said he was a superhero, does he have any powers?”

“Oh didn’t I say, Angel’s a Vampire” Lorne replied

“A Vampire, why would you call a vampire, that’s who we need help against” Brian asked confused.

“Angel is not like other vampires. To make a long story short, vampires lose their soul when they are sired. This means that the have no morals what so ever and that killing is easy for them. Over a hundred years ago, Angel was one of the worst vampires there was, though he was called Angelous then. Angelous made the mistake of preying on a young gypsy girl and her family cursed him for all eternity. They gave him back his soul, so that he could live in torment over the atrocities he had committed for all eternity. Since then he has tried to ease the never ending guilt he feels by trying to help people.”

“Christ he really does sound like the dark avenger” Michael said amazed.

 

“So guys while we’re waiting, is there anyone else who would like their fortune told”, Lorne asked.

“Oh me, me” a drunken Emmet begged, waving his hand in the air.

The boys and Lorne then sat back to wait and listened to Emmet belting out Bonnie Tyler’s “I need a Hero”.


	6. Lost in LA

Added disclaimer –No the Characters of Angel don’t belong to me, they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Again guys sorry about the delay. I had my surgery which ended up being more painful than I thought but lets here it for prescription painkillers. It is a lot slower typing with just one hand especially the left, so I’m afraid the pace is going to be slow for at least another week. I would like to thank my sister who helped me a little with the typing on both this and the previous chapter.

* * *

Emmet had actually gotten a fairly big cheer from the primarily demon audience, Brian remarking that he was “as happy as a pig in shit!” with all the attention. In fact Emmet was so happy that he decided to sing a couple more before passing out drunk in the corner, though not before Lorne had a quite whisper in his ear. Emmet had refused to tell the others what his future held, but whatever it was it had certainly made his smile a whole lot bigger. 

The place was almost empty now as it wasn’t much longer till dawn. Lorne, Michael, Brian and Ben had been sitting around a table for a while.

“Let me get this straight. So this Spike he slept with the slayer too, and he has a soul as well?” Michael asked trying to get his head around Angel’s back-story. “Sounds more like a soap opera than a comic book.” 

“Well this guy has been around a long time of course there is going to be some history.” Lorne was glad that Michael had taken an interest in the whole Angel saga, it past the time a bit easier. If only Angel would hurry up, Brian was not taking the long wait well. He could defiantly sense the tension at a boil within him. Lorne pulled him aside to see how he was coping.

“Where is this guy? We’ve been sitting here for hours when Justin…when Justin is trapped in that place.” Brian was holding in the urge to pace the clubs floor.

“He’ll come as soon as he can. Your fretting won’t make him appear anymore than mine will.”  
“I just feel so useless,” Brian let out, leanng back against the bar and lighting a cigarette. “Before I mightn’t have been able to protect him from everything but at least I stood a chance. Here I feel as if everything is out of my league.”  
“You seem to be protecting this boy from quite a lot.”  
“I feel as if he’s my responsibility. Things just seem to happen to him.”  
“Like getting bashed at the prom?”  
“You know about that?”  
“I hear a lot more than problems and the future when people sing. I hear their very nature. You know, I know what it feels like to be hated because you’re different, but I chose to be here, just like Justin chose to go home with you that first night. You didn’t start something that wouldn’t have happen without you, you have no reason to feel blame.”

Brian felt a little uncomfortable with how easily Lorne had read things that he kept hidden from everyone. He did wonder at times if Justin would have been better off without him. It was unnerving having a near stranger rooting around in his deepest fears.  
He nearly asked Lorne to stop but something told him it would be pointless.

“Look I can’t tell you how Justin feels, only how you feel about him. I know that it is a lot and that you have put off telling him, and not completely for the reasons everyone thinks. You can say the words, but you haven’t up to now because part of you thinks your not good enough for him. You think that maybe he is too young to be in love and settle down, that you hold him back, that he should be out experiencing life with other twenty one year olds. That’s the real reason you didn’t put up much protest when he went off with the violinist, even though you missed him like crazy. Its also why you tried to push him away when you got sick, not wanting him to feel obligated you take care of you.”

“You see a lot”, Brian said looking at Lorne in astonishment.

“I see everything, everything inside you that you oh so desperately try to keep hidden even if it kills you and I’m here to tell you that you’re an idiot. I know you had a tough time as a kid, but big whoop, so did a lot of people. What is important is that you have been surrounded by people who love you for a long time now. You need to start realising that and stop concentrating on the people who didn’t love you as a child, because it was never about you sweetie, it was them, they just didn’t have any love in them. You do, no matter how much you try to convince yourself that you are as cold as they where, Ihave seen the love you hold inside of you. Hell nearly everyone has seen it, including Justin, so the only person your kidding is yourself. You’re a beautiful man, Brian Kinney, inside and out, a bit rough around the edges mind you, but still beautiful. You deserve his love and he’s only to happy to give it.”

Brian didn’t know what to say, as Lorne finished his little speech. Part of him wanted to deny the man’s words, but another part of him, the little boy that just wanted to be loved, drew them inside and let himself hope. He was almost in tears when he looked back up at Lorne, the turmoil of the last few days, destroying his emotional barriers.

“Thank you”, he said simply, knowing he couldn’t hide anything from Lorne.

“I just tell it as I see it, sweetie” Lorne comforted, reaching up to caress Brian’s cheek. 

The two stood in silence for a few minutes while Brian pulled himself together. When he was ready, he asked hesitantly “So do you really think this Angel guy is going to help us.”  
“You can ask him yourself”, Lorne replied looking at the door, “he just arrived.”

Brian looked over at the door and saw that two men had entered. Both men looked good but in a different way. The one nearest to Brian and Lorne was very tall, dark haired and had a large impressive build. His well cut clothing emphasised his shape, especially the long black cloak that flared out behind him, but his true beauty was in his face. Brian had always prided himself on being beautiful, and he was, but this man rivalled even him. It was a stronger face than Brian’s, with its strong jaw, and full mouth. He also had deep brown eyes, darker perhaps than Brian’s own, that seemed to draw you in, offering warmth, trust and safety, dangerous eyes for a creature of the night to have. Simply put it was the face of an angel and Brian was enchanted.

“Mmm, beautiful isn’t he”, Lorne breathed, “It’s the coat you know that gives him that air of mystery essential for big entrances and first impressions. I have to get me one of those. Excuse me sweetie while I go fill them in.”

Brian watched as Lorne made his way over to the men and started talking to the taller one, and then he turned to examine the smaller of the two men in more detail. The man had a slim lean build that seemed to offer more in the way of flexibility than strength. He had an eighties look, oddly reminiscent of Billy Idol, with his long black leather coat, black t-shirt, jeans and heavy boots. In contrast to the strong square face of his companion, this man’s face was all hollows and edges. His face had a particular grace to it that on another man may have seemed fragile, but as this one appeared to be carved from white marble, it told of hidden strength. 

As Brian moved to look at the man’s eyes, he was surprised to find them locked on his own. The gaze was both suggestive and cocky as it, combined with the smirk on the man’s pout lips, silently asked Brian if he liked what he saw. Brian, never one to back down from a challenge, smiled a sheepish smile that said he approved. The man raised an eyebrow and laughed, then broke contact as he was drawn into the conversation between Lorne and his companion. Brian went to join Michael and Ben at the table to wait for Lorne to introduce his friends, relieved that something might happen now.

 

Angel’s POV

Angel looked worriedly at the sky, which was beginning to lighten slightly, in was too close to dawn for two vampires to be out, but Angel could not ignore a call for help from a friend he had thought never to hear from again. He and Spike had spent the night tracking and killing a group of young vampires that had attacked a number of people in a city park recently. Killing them hadn’t proved difficult for the two experienced fighters, even though there had been ten of them, they were young, and despite their differences, he and spike made a pretty unstoppable team. Finding their lair however had taken up much of the night, so it was late by the time Angel finally checked his voicemail. 

Thinking back over Lorne’s message as he and Spike made for the entrance to Caritas, Angel wondered at just who could have convinced Lorne to call Angel and get involved in anything as dangerous as taking on the vampire cult that hung around club Sheol. Angel knew this group where made up of some very old vampires and that they used powerful dark magic. Mounting a rescue into the depths of Sheol would be both dangerous and difficult. 

Whatever the danger, it would be good to see Lorne again. Angel had missed the flamboyant demon that had always managed to cheer him up even in his worst moods. He was all that remained of the family unit that had formed out of Angel Investigations. Angel knew that Cordy’s death and especially Fred’s demise, as she was taken over by Illyra, had shattered even Lorne’s eternal cheerfulness and had sunk him into depression. Angel would never stop blaming himself for their deaths or the deaths of Wesley and Gunn whom he led to their death in an epic battle that he had felt was sure to be the end of him. Instead once again he survived. Survived, with Spike and Illyra as companions, to once again fight the, seemingly never ending, fight. It seemed that the Powers That Be had decided that he hadn’t quite been punished enough. 

As Angel entered Caritas, he quickly spotted Lorne talking to a good looking man at the bar. A quick scan of the room showed that other than two men sitting at a table and another asleep on a couch the bar was empty which was not unusual given the time. What was strange was that all men seemed to be human which was unusual for Caritas. Lorne had spotted them at this point and made his way over.

“Lorne, its good to see you”, Angel greeted the demon. “I didn’t think I’d hear from you again after everything that happened, but I’m glad you called whatever the reason.”

“Funny I didn’t think I’d be seeing either one of you guys again ever. I thought that the senior partners would have really finished you guys off this time, but somehow I wasn’t surprised when I heard you survived. How did you do that anyway?” Lorne inquired after giving Angel a brief hug.

“Don’t really know actually. Spike, Gunn, Illyra and I were the only ones to make it back to the alley after the missions. We were besieged from all sides and through ourselves into the fray prepared to go down fighting. Gunn was injured and we thought he would only last minutes but he held out for over an hour. The rest of us just stayed in a small circle and kept fighting everything as it came at us.” 

“We must have fought for hours”, Spike interrupted being drawn into the conversation, “We were bleeding all over and one of my arms was broken along with a number of my ribs.”

“Illyra was holding up better”, Angel took over, “but she was taking on more than both of us and even she looked like she wouldn’t last long. I saw Spike fall and I was quick to join him. The last thing I remember before everything went black is seeing the remaining demons swarm around Illyra. She says she passed out soon after. Next thing I know I’m waking up in a world of hurt a later in the basement of a building near the alley, spike and Illyra lying beside me. Someone finished off the remaining demons, dragged us inside before the sun came up and left a number of bags of blood there to help myself and Spike get our strength back. I have a few ideas about who it was that helped us but nothing for sure.”

“Sounds like quite a party, glad I missed it”, Lorne said as Angel finished. “Are you boys up for more fun and games? You obviously got my message. What do you think Angel, is it possible to rescue someone from Sheol?”

“Why don’t you introduce us to your new friends and I’ll tell you all what I know.”

“Ok follow me”. Lorne lead the vampires over to where the three men were now sitting at the table. “Brian, Michael, Ben, I’d like to introduce you to Angel and Spike here, the vampires I was telling you about”, Lorne introduced, pointing to each person as he said their name to identify them. 

“Are you going to help us rescue Justin?” Brian asked quickly, getting straight to the point. 

“Who the fuck is Justin?” Spike asked the man he had been flirting with earlier.

“Justin is their friend who is missing. We have been able to determine that he’s in Sheol and that he’s still alive but not much else”, Lorne filled in.

“To answer your question, Brian is it?” Angel asked, looked at Brian who nodded. “We are going to try and do everything we can to rescue your friend. Unfortunately its not going to be easy. What has Lorne told you about Sheol?”

“Just that it is run by some old vampires who keep their victims alive as a renewable source of blood”, Michael filled in.

“That much is true, but I’m afraid the situation is much worse than that.” Angel tells them sitting down across from Brian. Spike moves to sit next to Ben but then changes his mind and sits further away. Lorne and Ben give him a questioning look but he ignores them and Lorne takes the empty seat next to Ben. 

“Lorne, if you can remember from before, our last attempt to take Sheol out of business ended in disaster. It all took place just after I had taken over the running of Wolfram & Hart. We found out about Sheol and what they where doing there and planned a raid, with a large strike force, to break in, dust the Vampires and release their victims. Unfortunately we hadn’t been given all the facts. When we began the raid we found that a mystical barrier surrounded the club to prevent forced entry. Our own mystics where able to break through it, but by the time we got through it all the vampires had escaped through secret tunnels leading to the sewers and all their victims were dead.”

“How did they die?” Brian asked quietly.

“Well that was the strange part, at first we didn’t know. There was still plenty of blood in the bodies so they hadn’t been drained and there was no sign of any visible wounds. It wasn’t until we performed the autopsies did the cause become clear. All the victims had a large amount of a drug in their systems.”

“Oh no, Not Orpheus, don’t tell me the vampires where Orpheus users”, gasped Lorne, distressed.

“What the hell is Orpheus?” Brian asked, “I’ve never heard of a drug by that name.”

Lorne filled them in. “It’s a drug of a mystical variety. Vampires give it to their victims before they feed off of them. The vampire then feels the rush of the drug through the blood. The drug gives the vampires access to their subconscious, some believe it helps them uncover the mysteries of the universe, others just enjoy the rush. Whatever happens to the vampire though, the human involved usually remains in a coma until they die, either from withdrawal or overdose. The only person I ever saw come out of it alive was faith and she’s a slayer. If Orpheus is involved, even if Justin is alive now, we might not be able to save him.”

“Its not”, Angel interrupted. “The drug the vampires in Sheol use, although similar, is not Orpheus. It’s worse. It’s a derivative of Orpheus, developed especially for the members of Sheol by their mystics. Like Orpheus it is given to the human and then ingested by the vampire through the blood. Unlike Orpheus however the subconscious mind accessed is not that of the vampire but the victim, more specifically the deepest fears of the victim. The humans are trapped within their darkest nightmares or reliving traumatic events over and over again. The Vampire gets to watch and enjoy the special taste true terror gives the blood.”

“Oh my god, we have to get Justin out of that place now. He was attacked once and nearly died. He won’t survive living through that over and over again. We have to go get him now.” Brian broke in getting to his feet and looking at Angel in desperation.

“Whoa settle down. It’s not going to be that easy. Another thing about this drug that makes it different and more deadly is that it has a built in failsafe that can cause total brain death in seconds if triggered. If the energy barrier surrounding the club is attacked the mystic that controls it, will instantaneously trigger the failsafe, killing the prisoners. That is what happened the last time and it is why I won’t risk an open attack on Sheol again.”

Angel sighed as he let this bad news sink in to the men sitting around him. The silence lasted for a good few minutes before Spike broke it.

“You said you won’t risk an open attack again. Have you been considering other ways?” he asked looking at Angel knowingly.

Angel half smiled, Spike knew him too well. 

“There might be a way but it’s very risky. I think that if someone was to get in side legitimately, they might be able to take out the mystic, removing the barrier. It would have to be quick though, the mystic needs to die before it even realises there is a threat or else the failsafe can be triggered. That’s difficult enough but the main problem is getting into the club itself.”

“But you’re vampires, can’t you just walk in.” Michael questioned.

“Unfortunately not, the club is only open to vampires belonging to the cult. Even if they did let unknown vampires in, a group that old and powerful would be well aware of exactly who Spike and I are. No the only way into Sheol is as a human victim. We need a young male that we can use as bait but that is also powerful enough to kill the mystic and fight off the vampires until we can get in to back him up.”

“And just exactly are we going to find this wonder boy, the local YMCA?” Spike asked sarcastically.

“I have someone in mind but its might take some doing to persuade him to help. Whatever happens it’s to close to dawn now to do anything, we will have to wait until to night to do anything”, Angel answered. “There is other help we might need which means I’m going to need to make a few calls. Excuse me for a few minutes.”

Angel leaves the table and walks over to the other side of the room, pulling out his phone.

 

Brian’s POV

Brian watched the tall vampire walk away in frustration. So far he had been impressed by the man and had learnt a lot more about the extent of the situation Justin was now in. A little knowledge can be a dangerous thing however and Brian was now even more worried about Justin. The task of rescuing him seemed insurmountable, but what was worse was the thought that they would have to wait another day before making the attempt.

“Do you know who he’s calling?” Brian asked the other vampire, Spike.

“I have no idea and I doubt he’ll tell us until he feels we need to know. Angel likes to play with his cards close to his chest, it makes him feel important.” Spike answered.  
“Well I think we have a right to know the whole plan, we’re the ones that could lose someone important if it goes wrong. I think we all need to agree before we do anything.” Brian asserted, still looking over at Angel.

“Let me tell you something Brian.” Spike interrupted knowingly. “I can tell that you’re used to being the alpha male of your little group here, but trust me when I tell you that would be wasting your time challenging Angel for the right. He lives for being the leader and it’s the only way he operates. Luckily he knows what he’s doing and if you want to see your friend alive again you’re going to have to trust him”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that Justin is more than just my friend. He’s my boyfriend.”

“I kind of guessed that”, Spike laughed.

Brian looked over at Angel again and then back at Spike in consideration. Brian wondered if these two handsome vampires where lovers, if vampires even have sexual desires but then figured they must as these two radiated sexual appeal.

“Are you and he..?” Brian question warily, tilting his head towards Angel.

“Lovers. Me and Angel. No, not now, not ever really. Once upon a time we experimented in every kind of sexual experience there was, but that was a long time ago and we were very different people then. Nope now I just stick around to annoy him and get my kicks elsewhere. Angel, well he has his own issues to deal with.” Spike answered very matter of factly. 

Brian couldn’t be sure but he thought he saw a certain look of longing in Spike’s eyes as he looked over at Angel. He had a feeling that there were undercurrents to their relationship that maybe even they were unaware of.

“So when you say you’ve tried every sexual experience there is what do you mean exactly”, an interested Michael asks Spike.

“Oh I’ve been around the block, in fact I’ve probably been around every block they got. When you have been alive for over a hundred years playing it straight can get pretty boring, if you know what I mean. There was this one group in china that had…”

“We don’t have time to hear about your sexual exploits right now Spike, the sun is almost up and we have a lot to do.” Angel interrupted, rejoining the group at the table. “Brian does anyone else know that you know about Sheol?”

“Well the lawyer guy who took Justin there told us the name, though he said it wouldn’t do us any good and we went by there earlier and tried to get in, but the bouncer warned us to stay away. Why?”

“I don’t want the vampires at Sheol to be tipped off that we are coming after them. It would be better if they didn’t know you existed but I doubt that they will perceive you as any sort of a threat. Just in case I think you should check out of your hotel and keep a low profile today. Who exactly is this lawyer guy?”

“Edward Carmichael, a former employee of Wolfram & Hart.” Lorne answered. “You remember Angel he was one of the first we got rid of when I started screening. Apparently he’s working over at the studios now, a prime spot to pick up young men and bring them to his employers at the club.”

“Carmichael, it looks like I should have dealt with him more harshly. I will have to see to that after we take down Sheol.” Angel said angrily. “Spike you go with our new friends here as they check out of their hotel and then take them to the Hyperian. Fill Illyra in on the situation, we will probably need her help if she is willing.”

“Where are you going”, Spike asked, a bit angry at being ordered about.

“I have to go find our bait and talk him into helping us.” Angel replied

“Excuse me guys, but how are either of you going anywhere, considering the fact that its dawn.” Lorne asked confused.

Angel and Spike looked at each other and laughed.

“Well Lorne, remember that nice array of automobiles, with the special glass, the nice folk at Wolfram and Hart gave Angel as one of the many bribes to try and get him to come over to the dark side.” Spike asked innocently, putting an arm around Lorne’s shoulders. “Well let’s just say that Angel and I moved our favourites to a more secure location just before the shit hit the fan.”

The group made there way out of the club, Michael and Ben supporting Emmet, who was still out of it. Parked in front of the club, still in the shadows, safe from the early morning light where two Vipers, one black and one yellow. Brian was impressed, these where two very fine automobiles.

“Angel choose the black viper of course, but I always preferred the yellow” said Spike who was looking at the cars appreciatively.

"It matches his hair" quipped Angel

“Why did you come in separate cars?” Lorne asked confused.

A slightly embarrassed Angel admitted, “Well we had a bit of a fight over who was supposed to drive. Plus we find there is less chance of one of us trying to kill the other if we travel separately,” he finished before going over to the viper and getting in. Brian, Michael, Ben and Emmet went towards their rental. Lorne was to travel with Spike.


	7. Lost in LA

Added disclaimer : No the Characters of Angel don't belong to me, they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Again guys sorry about the delay.I have my cast off now, so hopefully they will be quicker now.

* * *

It is just a little past dawn when Angel brings his Viper to a halt in shadows of a college dormitory. The halls are deserted as he walks quickly towards room 214, college students not being particularly early to rise on a Sunday morning, or any other morning for that matter. However when he knocks on the door of room 214 he finds it quickly opened.

"How is the world ending this time?"  
"Very funny, can I come in?"  
"Well my roommate is still asleep, how about we go someplace else?"  
"Will you come with me to the hotel, it's a bit complicated, but I need your help."  
"Well the world really must be ending if you're asking for my help?"  
"Its not, but some kids are in trouble and you're the only one that can help save them."  
"Ok I'll come, give me a second to grab some stuff."  
"Be quick, the sun's coming up."  
"I know Dad", then a few minutes later, "let's go."

Angel followed his son Conner down the hall.

* * *

"'ll check out down here, you guys head up and pack up the room", suggested Ben, heading over to the reception desk of the hotel. Brian, Emmet and Michael headed for the elevators with spike on there heals looking around warily. Lorne had decided to wait in the car. 

When the boys got to the room, Brian paused noting that the lock on the door had been tampered with. He looked over his shoulder to Spike, who then pushed past the others to stand in front of the door, silently directing the boys off to the sides.

There didn't appear to be any sounds coming from the room even to Spike's sensitive hearing, so he slowly pushed the door open. The suite was, in a word, trashed. Suitcases had been emptied and clothes and personal belongings were strewn about. Brian moved quickly into his own room, to see that his computer had been smashed beyond repair. 

"Oh my god", Brian turned at the anguished cry from behind him to see Emmet standing in the doorway staring at something pinned to the door. Brian moved to get a closer look and felt the bile rise in his throat as he recognised it. The photograph of himself and Justin that he had taken from Justin's apartment had been removed from it smashed frame, which was now lying on the ground and mutilated. Brian had been completely eradicated and Justin's smiling face had been circled many times in red. More ominous than this however, was the message, also written in red, beside the picture on the door.

"He's ours now. Leave, or he dies."

"Well that's a pretty heavy handed, but it gets the message across", Spike drawled coming up to them. "We need to get out of here now. Grab the essentials and let's move. You guys obviously spooked somebody and guys like these only give one warning. Let's move."

Brian remained frozen staring at the picture until Spike shoved him further into the room. "That means you too, Brian, time for panic later right now we need some action."   
When Spikes gaze met Brian's shell-shocked eyes, his tone softened. "Look at it this way, these guys are obviously pussies, if this was their reaction to a few questions, which means we are going to have no problem kicking their asses and getting your boy back. That's what you need to think about. How you're going to make to make these assholes pay for daring to touch what is yours. Let the anger fuel you, let it give you strength. For that kid needs you to be strong right now."

Spike saw the haze lift from Brian's eyes, to be replaced with a look of cold steel. The taller man nodded his understanding. He then quickly began gathering up his belongings and throwing them into a suitcase in a very uncharacteristic manner.

* * *

"You live in a hotel", Michael asked as Spike and the others arrive at the Hyperion. 

"Well as secret lairs go, it not the bat cave, not very secret either, but it does the trick. Room service is crap, the hot water will barely last long enough to get you wet and the maid took the year off, but its home", Spike said cheerfully, leading them into reception.

"It's strange, it really does still feel like home, even after all that's happened." Lorne says quietly looking around. "There are a lot of memories in this place."

"Whoa", the boys turn when they hear Ben exclaim to see a woman with blue streaked hair, bright blue eyes and dressed in a tight leather body suit walking towards them.

"Now that girl knows how to dress to be noticed." Emmet drawls impressed.

"Guys meet Illyria, ten thousand year old demoness extraordinaire, goddess to all things Smurf. Don't piss her off she can smash in your skull in a single punch."

"Spike why have you brought these paltry humans into this place, their weakness offends me."

"Sorry blue bird, but you"re just going to have to suck it up. These folks are in a spot of bother and Angel says were helping them so we are helping them.

"I have never known you to be overly concerned with Angel's orders before, you treat your leader with increasing impertinence."

"First of all he is NOT my leader and secondly pissing him off is fun. Now if you are finished being a bitch we will let you come with us to kill a load of vampires tonight."

"I have no need to go out to kill vampires. If I wished to kill vampires I can do so at home." Illyria replies uninterested before walking away.

"I thought you said not to piss her off", Michael whispered to spike, watching Illyria leave in awe.

"I like living on the edge." Spike replied. "Come on Lorne, lets show these boys to their rooms so that they can grab a nap. They look like they haven't slept in a year, especially Brian."

"I fine, I don't have time to sleep," Brian interrupted, "We need to figure out a way to rescue Justin."

"Look Brian, I know how worried you are," Lorne said soothingly, putting his arm around Brian, "but you're not going to do Justin any good if you collapse from exhaustion."

"Yeah, don't worry Brian," Spike agreed, "Angel already has a plan, I can tell, but whatever it is, nothing is going to happen until tonight. So you can either spend the day pacing the floor getting more and more worked up, or you can catch a few hours sleep so that you're in a fit state to help him. What's it going to be?" 

Brian looked at Spike wearily, before nodding and slowing following the others up the stairs.

* * *

Later once everyone had been settled down, Spike sat on his own in the office behind Angel's desk, drinking a cup of heated blood and contemplating the situation. He had tried to remain positive with the guys earlier, but from what he gathered from Angel earlier and what he had heard of this cult over the years, he wasn't really feeling all that optimistic. He had no doubt that between himself, Angel and Illyra they could take out the member of the club, they made a pretty unstoppable team, but doing it without the hostages being killed was another story. He hoped that Angel really did have something surprising up that hero's sleeve of his.

"You seem troubled Toy, what have you and Angel done now?" came a voice out of the darkness followed by Illyria as she stepped into the room. 

"Nothing yet, though as I said there is going to be a fight with a gang of vampires later if you are interested." Spike answered waving off her concern.

"Why is this troubling to you? Vampires are easy to kill." Illyra persisted. 

"Because these Vampires are protected by some kick ass magic and unless we can take out the mystic, this mission is going to be a waste of time. I don't particularly want to have to deal with those guys upstairs if that happens. Angel I think has a plan, but of course he has fucked off without telling anyone what it is."

"That's because there was no point it telling you until I was sure it would work."

Spike jumped as Angel came into the room followed by a boy that looked strangely familiar.

"Jesus Angel, don't sneak up on people like that, you scared the life out of me." Spike said getting up. "Who's the Kid."

"You do not have any life in you to scare out Spike." Illyria answered instead, "and the boys name is Conner, you have met him before shortly after I took this form. He is Angel's son."

"Oh yeah I remember now, Angel was showing you around. Wait! What do you mean Angel's son. Angel doesn't have a son, Angel can't have a son, especially an eighteen year old son, it's impossible." Spike asked alarmed, looking from one to the other. 

"Look Spike, It's a long story, one I wasn't planning on telling, but seeing as Illyria brought it up. Yes Conner is my son. Darla's and mine son to be precise." Angel filled in throwing Illyria a look of frustration. 

"How can that be possible, Vampires can't have children and that kid's human. What did you do, have a reunion and petition for adoption." Spike half joked.

"No he is our biological child, Darla and I slept together, she got pregnant and with the help of some power plays by the powers that be and some magic, Darla carried him to term. She had to stake herself so that he could be born, but believe it or not she made the sacrifice willingly."

"This makes no sense what so ever. When did this happen, I mean eighteen years ago you where crawling around the streets moaning and Darla was still with the master."

"It only happened about three years ago, after Conner was born, he was kidnapped and taken to a hell dimension. He spent the first sixteen years of his life there, but during that time only a few weeks past here."

"Ok that deals with the time issue, but how didn't I know about this. I mean I've been around you again for well over a year now and you have never mentioned having a son. I know we don't get on all that well Angel, but hell, this is family, how could you not have told me" Spike sounded almost hurt as he looked at Angel in confusion.

"No one knew Spike. A lot of shit happened after Conner came back, a lot of people wanted to get at him because he was the child of two vampires or just to get back at me. If he had stayed, he would have spent the rest of his life fighting to survive and I thought he had had enough of that. So one of the reasons I joined Wolfram & Hart in the first place is so they would erase from everyone's memories the fact that Conner even existed and to give him a normal life. So even he didn't know who he was when he was there last year. Not until Wes broke the spell anyway."

"Okay I'm going to need the full story on this later, but what is he doing here now?" Spike asked, still having trouble getting his head around what he had just heard.

"I'm bait" Conner answered.

* * *

Justin wakes slowly, to a buzzing sound. As he travels from the deep blackness he has been lost in, back towards reality he realises that the buzzing noises are really voices. The pain that screamed from every muscle in his body and fog that seemed to cloud his brain made it difficult to concentrate on what was being said, but when he started to make out the words he realised that the two people in the room where discussing him.

"Look this one is different. He is having a bad reaction to the drugs. I am wasting precious resources preventing his body from going into anaphylactic shock, but even I can only prevent it for so long. It is not worth the effort for one boy, just kill him and be done with it."

"No this one is precious. He is so beautiful and such a contradiction. He radiates warmth and sunlight on the outside, but inside in the dark he has terrors that with the right tweaking would shatter even the strongest mind. His nightmares are simply delicious to behold"

A deep bone shiver crawled its way up Justin's spine as he listens to these words. Although he keeps his eyes closed he becomes more aware of his surroundings. He is lying naked on what seems to be a cold metal gurney or table and his arms and legs where strapped down tightly. It seems that the two people speaking are the only ones in the room and they are standing at the foot of his bed looking at him. He can sense their steady gaze and it makes him want to curl up into a foetal position for protection or to scream out for help but some instinct tells him not to betray the fact that he is awake.

"I don't know how much more of the drug his system can take, before it is beyond my ability to heal. He might not even last another dose."

"Well I'm counting on you to make sure that doesn't happen. I want this ones body kept strong at least until I have the pleasure of breaking his mind. His fears are strong but so are his protections. I need to find the source of his strength and destroy it. I will not be denied so don't fail me, you would not like the consequences."

With these sinister words, memories started to filter back to Justin. He remembered fighting with Brian and then drinking more than he should. The club had seemed a bit weird, but he had just danced, letting the music and adrenaline sooth him. He had calmed down soon enough and was considering what to say to Brian when he called when darkness surrounded him. Strong hands and arms came from every direction restraining and lifting him. He had tried to fight back, twisting and wrenching his body to get loose but was useless. When he had felt the needle in his neck and the weakness that overcame his body his last thoughts were of Brian, and was saddened that their last conversation had been one of anger.

What had followed was a series of nightmares that had gotten darker and darker as they progressed. The earlier ones had been nothing worse than what he had had on and off since the bashing, but real events seemed to get more twisted and more exaggerated as time went on until Justin had felt like he was drowning in fear.

As the words of the sinister voice sunk in Justin realised his nightmare was just beginning and he couldn't prevent the tears from falling or the low moan that escaped from him.

"Why is he waking up, I thought they never woke up once the first drug was given."

"That's because I monitor them so closely, but because this one is reacting so unusually I am having trouble perfecting the dose. I thought that by lowering it I could stop the worst of the reactions and still keep him in a hallucinogenic state. Obviously it isn't enough."

"Well give him some more then. I want him in a deep nightmare state before I drink from him tonight."

After a few minuets Justin once again felt the needle at his throat. He tried to scream but all that came out where croaky noises. As he felt himself once more sinking into darkness he sent out a silent agonising scream to the man he loved. "BRIIIIAAANNNN"

* * *

With the sound of Justin's scream ringing in his ears, Brian jolts awake and sits up. It takes a while for him to remember where he is and what's been happening, but when he does, he lets the wave of misery overcome him and he sinks back down onto the bed.

He hadn't planned on going to sleep, didn't really think that he would be able to, but he had lain down on the bed anyway, not really knowing what else to do. That's the last thing he remembers, as the lack of sleep over the past few days caught up with him. Brian felt his heart pounding in his chest and remembered what had woken him. He didn't remember dreaming only the desperate scream for help that seemed to come for nowhere and everywhere at once. 

When his heart settled down, Brian sat up again and slowly, like a man of ninety swung his legs to the floor and got up. He walked to the en-suite bathroom, absently turning on the light and moving towards the sink. He ran both of his hands through his hair and down his face and was shocked to find his face wet. Removing his hands he looked up at the mirror and didn't recognise the man staring back at him.

Gone was the stud of Liberty Avenue. Gone was the beautiful, hard, and confidant ad-exec, and in his place stood a beaten man. His face was pale and tear streaked, and the shadows under his eyes made him look like he just gone ten rounds and lost. His eyes where the worst though. Gone where the fiery hazel eyes that could come alight with mischief, desire, or anger alternatively and in their place were dead dark pools of misery.

"You're pathetic," he said to the man in the mirror and that was how he felt. Justin was out there somewhere screaming out for him to help him, to save him and he was here helpless and falling apart. Brian leaned both hands on the sink and stood hunched over, looking down, as he slowly forced himself to take a number of deep steady breaths. With each one he drew in his strength and let go of his fear. 

When he once more raised his head to look in the mirror, his eyes where no longer dead and dark, they burned with anger and determination. He drew himself up until he was standing completely straight and with his hand wiped the tears from his face. He remembered what Spike had told him earlier that he needed to be strong, for Justin. He could fall apart once they rescued him, once he was safe or when all hope was lost.

* * *

When Brian came downstairs he saw that he had obviously been the last to awaken. Michael, Ben and a sick looking Emmet where sitting on the circular sofa in the middle of the lobby. Lorne and the blue demon Illyria where leaning against the reception counter and a young man was sitting on top of it. All eyes where turned towards Spike and Angel who seemed to be in the middle of the mother of all fights.

"You can't be serious man" comes Spike's outraged claim. "He's just a kid. You're kid to be precise. I can't believe that you actually plan on sending him into that nest of vipers. I mean, have you finally lost it?"

"Look Spike, he's the only one with even the slightest chance of getting in", Angel tries to reason.

"I'm not worried over him getting in, you stupid wanker. I'm worried about what is going to happen to him when he does."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think he could handle it", Angel returns angrily. "He's my son for Christ's sake. He's tougher than he looks. He can do this."

"This is not some newly risen vamp cornered in an alley we're talking about here Angel. This is a club, filled with some of the oldest vampires going that are into all kinds of twisted shit, never mind the fucking mystics that he'll have to deal with."

At this the boy that had been sitting on the desk gets up and moves towards the arguing vampires.

"Uncle Spike, relax, I can do this. A pack of vampires is nothing compared to some of the shit I've had to deal with. But you don't have to take my word for it. Why don't you and Dad put me through my paces a bit? You can test my abilities to see how I shape up and I get a warm up for the fight tonight. It's been awhile since I've done this shit so I probably need to brush up my instincts."

 

Spike looks at the boy considering and then at Angel who nods his agreement with the idea.

"Okay, well don't expect me to take it easy on you kid. If you can't take me there is no way you are going to survive tonight."

The kid and Angel exchange a slight smile and then the three of them start to strip. Brian makes his way over to the others and asks them what is going on. Michael quickly fills him in on Conner's identity and Angels rescue plan for that night. Brian joins Spike in his concern as he looks at the slight young man he would be trusting with Justin's life. The young man whose own life would hang in the balance once he entered Sheol.

Conner and Spike had both stripped down to their naked chests, though Angel had kept on a black wife beater. As the two older men circled the boy in the middle the tension in the room began to rise. At any other time, Brian might have been aroused by the sight of these semi naked beautiful men preparing to fight. Hell if he was honest he still was a little. He was more interested however in how Conner handled himself, to see if he was capable of what he had to do that night.

In a sudden move that was almost too quick for Brian to see, Spike punched out at Conner. Conner easily dodged the move and landed a quick punch of his own that connected with Spike's head. Spike came at him again and again with kicks and punches, Angel hanging off for now, and each time Conner easily avoided or blocked them and countered with an effective move of his own. 

They paused then, as Spike moved back and looked at Conner with new considering eyes.

"Is that all you've got old man" the boy taunted.

Spike once again threw himself back into the fight, but this time the attack was a lot quicker, so much so that Brian and the others had trouble following what was going on. They where forced to move back into a corner as the fighters began to move around the room. Conner was still managing to defend and get some hits in but it was obvious he was having a harder time doing it.

Angel, wanting to fully test Conner's abilities, decided that now was the time to enter the fight and he and Spike began to double team Conner. The fight got tougher and a number of blows where now connecting to Conner but he didn't falter and was still able to stand his ground.

After this exchange had gone on for a while Conner realised that he would have to change things up a bit or the two vampires where going to tire him out and win. He needed to divide an conquer, so he ducked and twirled out from between the two and backed up to give himself room to meet a new challenge. Spike charged at him quickly while Angel, knowing him better, paused a moment to assess him. This gave Conner the breather he needed to concentrate on Spike. As Spike charged, Conner waited for just the right moment to twist and kick him right in the chest. Spike flew back and landed hard on the stairs and he seemed to be having trouble getting back up. 

With Spike temporarily down, Conner turned quickly to meet Angels advancing threat. The two exchanged a round of blows, none of which really connected as both were defending well. Conner however seemed to be struggling more as he was slowly being pressed backwards. Just when it looked like Angel had the upper hand however, Conner flipped backwards, catching Angel unawares and knocking him back. As Conner back flipped over the reception counter he grabbed something. Angel quickly followed him and the two exchanged another round of kicks and punches, moving so fast that the human onlookers where having a lot of trouble following them. Conner twirled bringing up a leg that connected hard with the centre of Angel's chest. He flew back and landed on one of the desks. Before he could recover Conner was on top of him, he punched him hard in the mouth which seemed to daze him and then he seemed to punch him hard in the chest.

Spike in the mean time had recovered from him hard fall and was quickly making his way over to where the father and son were struggling. Conner spotted him coming and quickly jumped back into the main room to give himself more room to meet his attacker. The two circled each other a little more warily this time. Conner was growing impatient, but knew enough to let the vampire make the first move, so instead he flashed the vamp a cocky grin, which unknown to him, made him look very like his father at his most arrogant. This was enough to goad Spike into attacking and he charged at the young man. Conner easily sidestepped the attack, turned and brought his arms down on the back of Spike's neck. Spike found himself falling forward and with his instincts quickly turned it into a roll that brought him back to his feet.  
Conner didn't give him anytime to get his bearings however and quickly pressed the attack. He landed two hard punches to Spike's head, before the vampire could bring his arms up to defend and then Spike felt a hard punch to the chest. Spike swung quickly then at the young man, only to miss him again. He twirled quickly trying to find Conner within his field of vision, before he launched another attack and was shocked to see the boy sitting down on the red circular sofa in the middle of the lobby. He looked over to see Angel advancing looking equally shocked.

"What the fuck is going on?" Spike demanded of the boy.

"The fight's over", Conner replied calmly, putting his head back and taking deep breaths.

Spike glared at the boy in disbelief. "Like hell it is the fights over when we say it's over." 

"Look Conner you can't just take a break in the middle of a fight, if you can't even take on me and Spike, what chance do you have tonight? Maybe I was wrong to think you can do this" Angel interrupted, looking at his son worriedly.

"Your not wrong dad, I didn't stop fighting because I was tired, I stopped because the fight was over. Look down" Conner suggested staring at Angel chest. 

When Angel looked down he was surprised to see a red ink stamp on his chest just over his heart. When he looked over at Spike he saw the same stamp over the blond vampire's heart. He looked back at Conner to see him holding up a Rubber stamp that he must have grabbed at some time during the fight.

"If this was stake, both of you would be dead", Conner explained, "So as I said this fight is over." Conner flashed both men a smile before picking up his discarded shirt. "Now if there is nothing else I'm going to have a shower."

* * *

Conner was exiting a room on the second floor, when he saw Brian leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Hey" Conner greeted

"Hey" Brian answered looking nervous.

"Did you need something" Conner queried confused.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you know, to thank you for what you're doing."

"That's okay, I'm glad to help."

"It's just that I'm worried that maybe you are being pushed into it. I mean, as much as I'm worried about Justin, I don't think he'd want me to risk your life. So I need to know that you really think you can do this and that you are not just trying to impress your father." Brian looked at Conner in concern. "I mean it's a lot to take on, not just the fight which you seem to be really good at but the pretending too. Convincing these guys to take you to the club and stuff. I mean if they suspect anything it could ruin everything."

"Brian its ok really, I've been in worse situations and faced tougher opposition, I may look like a stiff wind could blow me over but trust me I'm tough. As for convincing a group of vampires that I'm just a young twink on the make, don't worry, I've done my share of pretending in my life as well." Conner said reassuringly, putting a hand on the older mans arm.

"That's good, if you're sure. Sorry to question you, it's just that I don't want anything to go wrong you know. I can feel that this is my only chance to save him, and I have to save him. He'll be counting on me and I feel so useless." Brian looked down at the young man with tears in his eyes.

Conner looked up into the beautiful hazel eyes, swimming with love, and knew that wherever this kid Justin was and whatever trouble he had found himself in, he was lucky to have this beautiful man to love and count on.

"I know something you can do. When I get to the club it might be a good idea to have a way to find Justin."

"I have a picture" Brian quickly suggested opening his wallet, taking out a picture of Justin and handing it to Conner. 

"That's great" Conner said looking down at the smiling blond boy, "But this will only work once I find the victims but not as a way to find them in the club. I'm good with scents, I was wondering if you might have anything with his scent on it something either worn recently or with his blood on it."

"I don't have anything recent, because he has been here and I've been in Pittsburgh, but I might have something. Come with me." 

Conner followed Brian to his room and watched as he retrieved a box from his bag. Opening the box, he took out a long white scarf that was stained with blood. The man sat back and looked at the bloody scarf in his hands for a long time before speaking.

"The blood on this is Justin's, but it's a few years old." Brian said looking up.

"Don't worry" Conner reassured, taking the scarf from Brian, "the scent of blood never goes away. Now come on lets go get him"


	8. Lost in LA

Added disclaimer –No the Characters of Angel don’t belong to me, they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

A/N Sorry I forgot to thank my sister who also contributed to this chapter with one of the fight scenes when I was getting a bit tired of writing them. She has also been a great sounding board.

* * *

Conner moved his body seductively to the music, all the while keeping a welcoming smile on his face. He was in the middle of the dance floor of a gay club that Spike had managed to trail Edward Carmichael to. Once it had been obvious the lawyer was sticking around, Angel had sent Conner in to try and get his attention.

While they had been waiting Brian had coached Conner on what to do to attract attention. He had advised him to dance and smile at a number of guys but not to settle on anyone in particular. That was exactly what Conner had been doing for the last hour and he had managed to generate a small group of admirers that danced around him. 

Dressed in loose cargo pants that hung low on his hips and a tight red t-shirt, Conner knew that he looked like nothing more than an unconcerned twink on the make, but in reality he was a hunter setting a trap for his prey. All the while Conner danced, he was careful never to let himself be hidden from Carmichael sight for more than a few seconds and even though he had never more than glanced in his direction, Conner was aware of his every movement. 

Shortly after Conner had arrived at the club, the lawyer had been joined by two companions. None of the three men really stood out in the crowd, their smart dress blended well with the rest of the clientele in the trendy club, but Conner’s heightened instincts immediately detected their difference. Conner was sure that both of the lawyers companions where vampires and where usually he would either stay away from them or stake them, this time he wanted to attract them. This time he _wanted_ to be their victim.

That was the plan for this evening. He was to try and get the attention of Carmichael and the vampires in the hopes that they would take him inside the protected walls of Sheol. Once inside, the goal was to play along for as long as possible and to hope that he would be brought before the mystic. Conner needed to kill the mystic before anyone else or all this would be for nothing.

As Conner danced, it dawned on him how much he was enjoying himself. No, not flirting with men in a gay club, but the hunt. He felt more alive than he had in months. The adrenaline that was coursing through his body, in anticipation of the fight to come, made him realise just how much he had missed unleashing this side of his nature. He had meant what he said when he had told his real father that he was tired of fighting and was enjoying his new life. He was. He loved having a normal life, with friends, family and a girlfriend. He liked feeling safe and doing everyday things that didn’t have life or death consequences. 

He was grateful for what his father had done and he understood why he had done it. If he hadn’t Conner was positive he would have self destructed. He had been so confused. Lost in a world he didn’t understand and being manipulated from all sides, he had lost any perspective on what was real and what was fake. on what was right and what was wrong. 

Ironically it was the largest manipulation of them all and also the biggest violation that had finally given him peace. When Conner realised that what Angel had been trying to do when he altered his memories, was to set him free. To give him the safe loving home he had been denied in real life. He had finally been able to see what he had been too confused to realise before. That his father loved him and that he always had. It was this knowledge more than anything in his fake memories that had given the real Conner peace.

In the months before he had gotten back his memories, Conner had been happy but he had also felt that something was missing. He would get restless a lot of the time and no amount of exercise, not even sex had seemed to shake it off. He used to go for long walks at night, wandering aimlessly around town, never knowing what he was looking for. Tonight as he danced he realised who he had been looking for all along, the Destroyer. Conner had lived in the world of hunter and prey for so long that the instinct to hunt out danger was greater than any amount of implanted memories telling him he was safe.

Before his memories had been altered the knowledge that he could miss fighting for survival after having been given anything he could have ever wanted would have filled him with self loathing. It would have confirmed for him that that was all he was, a fighter bred for violence and destruction, and that that was all he was capable of. Now however he was smart enough to realise that while it was not all he was and that he would never let it define him again, the predator would always be there, that it would always be a part of who he was and that it was okay.

Movement in the corner of his eye, snapped Conner into alertness, as he watched Carmichael move towards the bar to get a drink. It was game time. Conner flashed a challenging smile at the men around him before, like the giddy twink he was portraying, before bouncing over to the bar. Three of the men eagerly followed, each trying to convince him to let them be the one to buy him a drink. 

“Now guys, how can I possibly choose one, when I would be disappointing the others. I’ll tell you what, why don’t you each buy me a drink, that way nobodies feelings get hurt. We can have some shots of tequila?” 

Conner knew that his enhanced metabolism could handle a lot of alcohol before feeling the effects. Carmichael was standing close to Conner at the bar and was obviously checking him out. Conner pretended not to notice but he wanted to Carmichael to see him consume the alcohol and to believe him to be easy prey.

After downing his three shots quickly, Conner smiled at his admirers and said, “Excuse me boys I have to make a quick trip to the little boys room, why don’t you three go wait for me on the dance floor.” Conner moved off quickly before they could object or offer to join him. As he went past, he deliberately stumbled and fell against Carmichael. Looking at the man with wide eyes, Conner giggled drunkenly. “Excuse me, I think I might have had a little bit too much to drink.”

“That’s ok, but maybe you should take it easy, we wouldn’t want a little cutie like you getting into trouble”, Carmichael sleazed, looking at Conner with lust in his eyes.

“Oh I like getting into trouble, its fun” Conner laughed, then lying though his teeth said “You’re kind of hot, do you want to have fun with me?”

“Well I’m sure that can be arranged. Why don’t I get you another drink and you can come sit with me and my friends?” Carmichael suggested as he wrapped an arm around Conner’s shoulders and pulled him close.

Conner had to excert massive self control to prevent the revulsion he was feeling from showing. Instead he just managed to look a little hesitant as he looked towards the dance floor.

“Well I was supposed to go meet some friends on the dance floor, we were having fun.”

“Trust me cutie, by the time tonight’s over I will have shown you a whole new meaning for the word fun.”

“Ok, I wasn’t that into them anyway. Lead the way.”

Carmichael led him over to the two vampires, both of whom threw sly smirks in his direction as they joined them. Over the next hour, Carmichael did most of the taking, as he quizzed Conner about himself, all the while plying him with drinks. Conner giggled and slurred his way through the back story they had come up with. About how he had just moved to California to go to collage after getting a scholarship, how he had been in the foster care system for years and was now enjoying being out on his own. He made it clear he had no family and hadn’t been in LA long enough to make any close friends. He hoped they would make a move soon or even with his metabolism the alcohol would start to kick in.

“Hey Conner, me and the guys here are heading over to this private club we know. It’s very exclusive. How would you like to join us?”

“That could be cool, is it fun?” Conner asked, pretending to hesitate.

“Oh trust me kid it’s going to be lots of fun”, one of the vampires drawled as he stood up.

“Come on”, Carmichael put his arm around him and led him towards the door. 

 

A little while later, Conner was stepping out of a limo, parked outside the entrance to Sheol.

“That was so cool, you guys. I’ve never been in a limo before. I bet you guys are really rich huh?” babbled Conner, as the others lead the way into the club, playing the drunken light hearted twink for all he was worth. Conner took a quick look around before he entered the club, he couldn’t see any side of Angel watching, but he knew he and the others were not far away.

Inside the top level of the club was quite small and dark. There were a number of booths surrounding the dance floor and the bar in the corner was quite small. There where a number of bodies on the dance floor moving quickly to a fast techno beat. Conner could tell that most of them where vampires. As Carmichael led him through the club towards an empty booth he came under a lot of scrutiny from the other members. 

While Conner the twink giggled and smiled at his admirers, Conner the predator quickly assessed the numbers in the club, the potential weapons and defensible positions. He didn’t think that there was anymore than twenty five vampires in the room, a difficult undertaking, but not an impossible one. The element of surprise would help them a lot.

As soon as they were seated in the booth with Conner on the inside, Carmichael asked “Another drink Conner?”

“Sure, I’m totally buzzed right now it’s cool”

“Well if you’re interested, I know a guy here that can give you some shit that will really get a real good buzz going.”

“Really, I don’t know man. I haven’t tried many drugs. Is this shit safe?” Conner asked trying to sound apprehensive but still eager. 

“Oh absolutely safe, I promise. This is a very exclusive club, nothing but the best is done here,” the lawyer reassured. 

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t mind trying it, but I don’t think I can afford it.”

Carmichael smiled at the boy indulgently. He couldn’t believe how easy the boy was. “Don’t worry about that kid, my treat, didn’t I promise you a good time.”

Conner smiled up at the man adoringly but inside he was fuming. He was furious at this human who was so willing to lead young men to their deaths at the hands of the vampires. Carmichael once again took Conner by the hand and led him to a set of stairs leading down. Once downstairs he was brought into a warmly furnished room where a man dressed in a long red cloak was sitting. He rose as they entered and looked Conner over appreciatively. When Conner looked up into the solid black eyes of the man, he knew that he had found the mystic.

“Whoa, cool contacts man. They make you look really scary.”

“Well I will leave you in Tertullian’s capable hands,” Carmichael said indicating the mystic, while pushing Conner down onto a wooden chair. “Julian here will keep an eye on you and I’ll see you later, enjoy.” Carmichael indicated one of the vampires they had been with all evening and then he and the other one left the room. 

Conner watched as the others left the room, then brought his head up to stare the mystic who was approaching him with a needle, right in the eye. “You bring that horse needle any where near me and you’re going to regret it” he warns in a calm tone. 

The mystic, not hearing the steel beneath the words, laughs and says, “What’s the matter? Is the pretty boy afraid of needles? Don’t worry Kid”, he added more seriously, moving to position the needle at Conner’s neck, “in a few minutes that will be the least of your nightmares.”

Moving very quickly, Conner placed his hands on the chair and pushed his legs up and scissored them around the mystic’s neck. With a sudden crack the mystic dropped dead on the floor his neck broken. Conner smiled.

“Don’t try and say I didn’t warn you”, he joked as he slammed him head back into the nose of the vampire holding him from behind. Twisting out of his grasp, Conner swung and landed a heavy punch to the already broken nose. The vampire recovering quickly, picked up a chair and swung it at Conner’s head. Conner ducked and turned just in time and the chair smashed off the wall behind him. From his lowered position, Conner was quick to grab up a piece of the broken wood and at the same time place a kick to the vampire’s chest knocking him to the ground. 

Conner turned, stake in hand, “You know it always amazes me how you vamps surround yourselves with wooden furniture”, Conner deadpanned as he gripped the Vamps hair and pulled his head back, inspecting the damage done. He had the stake buried in the chest of the Vampire before he could even regain his centre of gravity. “I mean come on, it’s the new millennium, modernise already. There is some lovely Italian stuff out there in steal and leather. But I suppose it’s a bit late for you.” He finishes driving the stake through the vamps heart and watches as he turns to dust. 

Conner moves back over to the broken chair and selects another piece of wood. Then stake in each hand he moves towards the door. He makes quick work of the guard outside the door and then moves quickly down the corridor. As he turns the corner, he comes to a halt, staring at the open space in front of him, and the four vampires coming towards him. Hearing footsteps behind him he looked back to see two more vampires coming up behind him. Conner turns slowly, watching as the six vampires surrounded him.

“Hey, I hear you guys like to party”, he says calmly, before bring up his hands, both containing stakes in a defensive position. “Let’s dance.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Angel lay on his stomach on the roof top watching the entrance of the club below. He had seen Conner enter the club with Carmichael and the others around fifteen minutes ago and had been on tenterhooks ever since.

“Are you sure that the barrier is still up”, Angel questioned the blue demon lying beside him.

“Yes, just like it was a minute ago, I will inform you when the situation changes”, Illyria answered sounding annoyed. “It has only been a few minutes, give the boy time.”

“I know but the longer he’s in there the more chance there is for something to go wrong. I mean anything could…”

“Its down”, Illyria interrupts getting to her feet.

“What are you sure?” Illyria answers his question with a dangerous look. Angel quickly accepts her word and jumps to his feet. They make their way quickly over to the other side of the building and jump down to where the others are waiting. Spike springs to awareness where previously he had been leaning against the wall. 

“So it’s on then?” he asks.

“Its on” Angel replies quickly gathering up their weapons.

“I’m impressed, I wasn’t sure the kid could do it”

“Okay, Illyria you take point, Spike and I will flank you and Lorne you come up behind us. When we get inside I want you to hit them with the high notes, Spike, Illyria be ready for it and try to inflict the maximum damage you can while they are stunned. After that Lorne try and hold the exit, but fall back if pushed. The rest of you stay here.”

“I’m coming with you”, Brian insisted already picking up an axe.

“Oh, had a lot of experience fighting vampires have you?” Spike jeered.

“Look Brian, I know you want to help, but you came to us for help because this was out of your league. This is what we do and you need to trust us to do it. Now I don’t have time to argue with you. If you and your friends want to help you can get some weapons and help Lorne guard the exit, try and stop anyone escaping. If you came inside you would just be in the way and you would slow us down.” Angel reasoned, picking up his axe and moving around the building.

Brian knew he was right, so he reluctantly backed down and he and his friends followed their four strange new companions towards the entrance of the club. The huge bouncer the boys had met the previous evening moved out from the doorway when he saw them coming. 

“You people need to get out of here, I can’t let you in”

“Move or you will pay the price” Illyria demanded.

The bouncer made no move to get out of her path, so with what seemed to be only the flick of her hand she sent him flying back to crash against the concrete wall. He hit his head hard and slumped to the ground.

“Did you see that? Man that was so cool” Mickey enthused amazed. By the time the boys had looked up from the fallen man, Illyria, Angel, Spike and Lorne had already entered the club. They moved to the doorway and took flanking positions around it.

Inside, Illyria, Angel and Spike paused at the entrance to the main room, scanning it quickly. As Lorne let loose a scream to be envied by any Irish banshee, Illyria punched her way though to the centre of the room while Angel and Spike took up each of the flanks. Lorne watched as they quickly took out almost half of their potential enemies in the aftermath of his scream. After that, the vampires rallied and Angel and Spike were forced to take up defensive positions instead of their initial attacking charge. In the centre of the room however, there was nothing defensive about Illyria. She moved so quickly Lorne had trouble tracking her, he was able to judge her progress only by the destruction she left in her wake. Clouds of dust surrounded her as she proved to these vampires that their ancient force was no where near a match for hers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, Conner had reduced the number of his attackers to three, when he heard the ruckus begin upstairs. He smiled when he realised that this meant that the barrier was down and that his father and the others had joined the fight. Conner made quick work of despatching the last of his attackers and then sniffed the air. He smiled again as he picked up the scent of his quarry and once again quickly moved along the corridor.

He came to another set of stairs and cautiously made his way down, back to the wall, stakes at the ready. He came to a large dungeon like room with a number of couches and large chair against one wall, a number of caged cells on the other and numerous torture devices in the middle. He was surprised to see that there were only around seven vampires in the room. 

His presence in the room went unnoticed for a while and he moved closer to the couches. There sprawled across them lay three naked young men. Each of these men had two vampires feeding at their wrists and inner thighs, as they moaned and screamed, the nightmares going on behind their eyes more real to them than the nightmare they where experiencing. 

Conner quickly realised that none of these young men where Justin and he quickly scanned the rest if the room looking for him. He was quick to spot him. Justin was spread in the crucifixional position on a bench in the centre of the room. His arms, spread out to his sides, where chained down at the wrists and his feet where chained together at the base. His naked skin looked eerily white against the black leather covered bench and he seemed to radiate light even in the darkness of the basement. 

Even bound down as he was, Justin wasn’t stationary, he thrashed his head around and twisted and pulled at his bonds so violently that he had cut into the skin. The tall vampire standing over him and was watching him in amusement with lust darkened eyes. He dipped his hands into the blood running from Justin’s wounds and then brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them. So absorbed was the vampire in his own pleasure that he failed to notice Conner sneaking up behind him. As Conner reached around him to hold him steady as he drove a stake though his back and into his heart, he whispered in his ear.

“This is from Brian you sick fuck.”

As the Vampire turned to dust, Conner had no time to free Justin as the other vampires in room became aware of his presence and moved to surround him. Conner moved around the table to slow their advancement. As the first vampire attacks, he jumps and kicks him in the face before coming to land on the edge of the table. The vamp then went for his legs which Conner rewards with a sound thump on its head which sends him to the ground. The other vampires then all come at him at once and Conner pivoted, jumped, kicked, punched and staked through them in a series of moves that very few humans could master. He was down to the last three in a matter of minutes. 

This time they seemed a bit more cautious in their approach. One jumped on top of another table near were Conner was standing, while the other two flanked him on either side. So slow was their wary approach that Conner felt a need to help them.

“What’s the matter guys? Can’t deal with a young guy while he’s awake?”

The vampires snarled in anger and Conner was once again amazed at how easy it was to goad their kind. They were soon engaged in a vicious fight. Conner’s arm which held his one remaining stake was working over time to get in the lethal blows. Finally he was down to just one. He brought the palm of his hand up and connected hard with the vampire’s nose, forcing the bone up into his brain. While the vampire was momentarily stunned Conner staked him. 

Conner stood up straight and surveyed the room. As well as the three boys by the couches he found three others in the cells along the far wall. No matter what he tried he couldn’t get any of them to wake up. They were lost to the nightmares in their minds. He walked quickly back over to Justin, who was still trashing against his bonds. Conner placed his palm on Justin’s head and tried to soothe him. 

“Justin, it’s okay. We’re taking you out of here.” He said as he unshackled him from the table. ”I’m going to take you to Brian ok, he’s waiting outside.” 

At this Justin seemed to calm and Conner quickly stripped off his shirt, ripped it up and use it to bind Justins wounds. He then lifted him easily from the bench. He started back up the stairs, he and the others would come back, for the others when the rest of the fighting was over, but something told him not to leave Justin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the boys were getting there own share of the action. Very few vampires had escaped the clutches of the combined might of Angel, Spike and Illyria, but the few that made their way up the stairs met another surprise. Killing first one was pure luck. They had all just panicked and started beating him at once, Michael just so happened to be doing his beating with an axe and when the vampire was on the ground, a lucky shot severed his head from his shoulders.

After that they settled down and got a bit more organised. Brian and Ben flanked the door, and would try and hold any escaping vampire still long enough for Michael, Lorne or Emmet to stake them. Some times it got a bit messier and Emmet almost got his throat ripped out, but they had handled five now and they were coasting on pure adrenaline. 

It had been a while now since the last one, which the guys hoped boded well for whatever was happening downstairs. It felt like they had been here for hours and at the same time like it had passed in a blur. Just as they where beginning to relax and think it was over a vampire charged out of the door at speed. He moved so quick that both Brian and Ben missed him and he ploughed into Lorne. The others quickly moved to help their new friend weapons at the ready. 

As focused as they all where on the vampire, they missed the man who using the diversion to make his quiet escape. All but Brian that is, he happened to look up just in time to see Carmichael moving down the alley. Not really thinking, he left the others and chased after the man at a run.

“No you don’t you bastard, you’re not getting away this time.” He shouted as he jumped and tackled the man from behind. He quickly turned the man over and straddled him, punched him repeatedly, hard in the face, while holding him down with his left. He lost all track of time or how many times he punched when he felt strong arms come around him and hold his arms.

“Stop it Brian, he’s out, your going to kill him”, Ben said struggling to restrain Brian who seemed to have gone berserk.

“That’s the fucking idea, the son of a bitch deserves to die”, Brian shouted still fighting, “Its all his fault, it’s all his fucking fault, Justin could be dead and it would all be his fault.”

“I know what he’s done Brian, but you killing him, isn’t going to change anything. It’s not going to help Justin. There are other ways to deal with this, don’t let him turn you into a killer.” 

Slowly Ben’s words sunk in and Brian calmed down. Ben’s arms, surrounding him became less of a restraint and more of a hug. Brian realised what he had done suddenly and jumped to his feet, turning.

“Oh God Ben, the vampire, are you guys ok. I so sorry, I just saw him escaping and I lost it”, he cried looking back towards the others desperately.

Ben was quick to reassure, “We’re fine, everyone is fine, we got him just like the others, but you need to come back now, it’s not over yet, there could be others.”

Brian looked down once more at the man lying bleeding and unconscious at his feet, before moving to follow Ben back to the club entrance.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner encountered no resistance as he made his way back up the stairs to the main room of the club. Instead the hallways seemed eerily deserted. At the stairs below the main room, Conner hid Justin under the stairs before making his way up cautiously, stakes in hand. He entered the room to find the fight was almost over. Angel and Spike were still fighting about three vampires each in separate corners, but Illyria had finished with hers and was moving to help Spike. Conner quickly ran to back up Angel and soon the four stood alone in the room.

“Well not a bad skirmish that, did you enjoy it smurf” Spike remarked cheerfully, throwing an arm around Illyria.

Illyria looked at him disgustedly, but it was hard to know if it was for the comment or the fact that the said arm was dipping in blood. Her face quickly resumed its usual unreadable expression as she shoved him off and moved away. “It passed the time”.

“How did it go downstairs?” Angel asked Conner relived to see that he was okay. Conner smiled at him and said “No big hassle. Just a few vamps nothing I couldn’t handle. I found seven boys, including Brian’s guy Justin. I got to them before the vampires figured out what was going on but they are still in fairly bad shape. They are all still unconscious from the drugs and they have lost a lot of blood. We need to get them to the hospital.”

“Yeah like the hospital can do much about this drug.” Spike scoffed.

“Spike…” Angel warned, before turning back to Conner. “Let’s go get them and see what we can do.” 

The group went down the stairs and Conner got Justin out from where he had hidden him and lifted him in his arms once more. 

“You guys go on down, the others are in the basement. I’ll follow you once I get Justin here up to the others.”

Angel nodded. “Ask them to come down and give us a hand.”

Conner carried Justin up the stairs, through the club and out to where the others where waiting. He shouted “Coming through” to warn them who was coming and stepped out into the moonlight.

Brian looks shell shocked as Conner gently places Justin into his arms. Brian holds him close, one arm around his back the other around his knees. He presses his forehead against the boys blond hair and breaths in his scent. He feels relief wash over him as he feels Justin’s warmth, hears his heart beat close to his and he looks into Justin’s face desperately searching for some sign that he might awaken soon. His relief is short lived however as Justin’s body suddenly begins to violently convulse in his arms.


End file.
